Just Like Old Times
by RandomGirl200
Summary: It's been ten years since the residents of Anubis graduated and went their separate ways. However, when all of them receive the same letter concerning somebody's death, the ten of them reunite once more to discover that there's another mystery, bigger and deadlier than before. It's an adventurous ride of memories, life and death and those strong, familiar feelings. *Pairings**R&R*
1. Chapter 1: Letters

**Hey there! (:**

**I know, I STILL have a bunch of stories to finish. Again, my same excuse: I just simply couldn't help myself.**

**I just got inspired and wrote this (I've wrote chapters two and three as well) and I'm enjoying it immensely.**

**It was just an idea, if people like it then I'll love to continue.**

**Anyway, here it is! This chapter just includes their graduation and their letters really.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

_Trudy grinned from ear to ear. "Congratulations, dearies! You've done it! You've graduated!" The ten residents, plus their visiting siblings and parents/guardians, all let out a tremendous cheer each, engulfing one another into a gigantic hug._

_"We did it!" Joy squealed, giggling like crazy as Jerome laughed, picking her up by the waist from behind and spinning her around for a few seconds, before placing her back down._

_"I thought I would never graduate!" Alfie hollered, and his fellow housemates spluttered with laughter._

_Eddie turned, one of his hands intertwined with Patricia's, the other high in the air with his glass. "To us, the graduates of 2014!" he said._

_The rest of his graduates - or as he liked to say, the best friends he could have, plus an amazing girlfriend - grabbed a glass of their own full of liquid, raising it as well. "To us!" they chirped, the ten of them clanking glasses._

_They had done it._

XxX

_The next day, their parents came round again, but this time it was to take them. To their home._

_"This is my home, though," Nina had said quietly, squeezing Fabian's hand comfortingly._

_All the couples, they were breaking, splitting, going their separate ways._

_Nina and Eddie were returning to America to do whatever their hearts desired. Amber was going to a fashion university. Mara was going to be a doctor. Mick was training even harder to be a sports teacher or athlete. Fabian was looking to be a teacher as well, or even an archeologist, or astronomer. Joy, dare to believe, was an aspiring artist and was looking to make a career in the arts. Patricia, Alfie and Jerome didn't know what they wanted to do yet._

_"We'll all meet again someday," Mick said, and everybody murmured in agreement._

_"We'll keep in touch through Skype and texting and such," Amber had added, but the sadness in her voice was unmissable._

_"Time to go now, dearies!" Trudy chirped, gesturing for them to leave Anubis house. Each housemate sighed softly, gripping the handles of their luggage even tighter, glancing wistfully around the house once more._

_"I'll miss this place," Patricia said with a sigh._

_"We all will," Jerome added, giving her a one armed hug, before pulling away._

_They were all on the gravel now, all ten of them, their boots and wheels of their suitcases crunching in the gravel._

_"Look, we shouldn't say goodbye, it's too... permanent," Eddie said._

_"So... I'll see you all soon," Nina finished, and everybody's eyes averted and glanced around the front yard._

_They all mumbled 'see you soon' before taking off with their parents and siblings towards awaited cars._

_Hopefully so, that they'd meet again._

* * *

_Ten Years Later.._

* * *

Nina bit her lip softly, grabbing the old, blood red book from one of the boxes she had stowed away.

Anubis Yearbook.

She smiled, the numerous memories flooding her mind instantly as she turned the front page. The laughs, the jokes, the smiles... even the tears, the occasional fights. She remembered it up.

The first page was of all of them in front of the house. Nina was in the middle, leaning into Fabian's chest who was to her right, one of his arms draped over her shoulder. Amber was to her left, a beaming smile, one hand on her hip. Alfie was then next to her, pulling a goofy face at the camera. Patricia was to Fabian's right, her arms folded over her chest, but she managed a joyful smile. Jerome was surprisingly next to her, one arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer, whilst having a similar expression to Alfie. Next to Alfie was Joy, who held up one of her hands in a peace sign and stuck her tongue out. Next to Joy was Mick, who had his hands in his pockets and made an odd expression for the sake of it. Mara was next to Jerome, resting her head on his shoulder, letting her arms fall free down by her sides as she wore a small, soft smile. Lastly next to Joy was Eddie, who had his elbow resting on her shoulder, throwing a flirty face at the camera.

That was their last group shot.

Nina giggled, remembering how Eddie had protested when Jerome stood next to Patricia.

"I was her long time best friend, along with Joy and Alfie, before you showed. I have rights to be here," Jerome had joked, causing everybody to laugh.

Before Nina could turn the page over, her letterbox was heard slamming. Nina rose from her seat and put her yearbook aside, walking to the door to see a simple envelope with her name delicately scrawled on the surface.

To: Nina Marie Martin.

Frowning in confusion, she gingerly took the envelope in her hands and tore it open.

* * *

"Class dismissed!" Mick Campbell yelled, blowing his whistle, signalling for the kids to make their way back indoors. That was the last lesson of the day, and Mick was more than relieved. So he put away all of the equipment they had used, before walking into the school's head teachers office.

It was the same school he had graduated from 10 years ago. But in all this time, he never revisited Anubis. He never saw his friends.

"Come in, Mr Campbell," Mr Sweet addressed him, and Mick walked inside.

"I'm just about to head off, sir," Mick responded, giving the elder man a smile.

"I received a letter addressed to you today, Mick," Mr Sweet interrupted, holding up an envelope with his name written on the front.

"Oh," was all he could say, before nodding politely and taking the envelope from Sweet's grasp. "Thank you." he then left the office.

Mick made his way to his car, and whilst on his way, began to open the envelope.

* * *

Mara was sat in her apartment, laptop balanced on her knees, a look of confusion upon her features as she rested her elbows on the closed computer, holding an envelope.

Who on Earth could this be from?

Mara sighed thoughtfully, before ripping it open.

* * *

"Jerome!" Poppy hollered, and said boy rolled his eyes. He lived with his sister, yes. To be fair, it was her idea. He wasn't complaining, to say the least. Jerome hated being lonely. He hadn't moved on from... her.

"What?" he called.

"A letter came for you!" was the reply, and he sighed, standing up from his chair and walking over to his little sister.

"Alright, thanks," Jerome says, taking the envelope from her grasp and tearing the seal open.

* * *

Joy set down her paintbrush with a satisfied smile, taking a few steps back to admire her latest work of art. Wiping her hands on her old, tattered, paint stained shirt, she went to go fetch the mail. She shifted through them all - bills, bills, more bills... one other caught her eye.

"Whats this?" she murmured to herself, picking it up.

She slid her nail along the top length of the envelope, slicing it open, and slipping the letter out. She dumped the envelope in the bin before unfolding the sheet of paper, beginning to read.

* * *

He was currently on a Skype call with none other than Patricia, the first one in about six months. They weren't dating, they had split after graduation, but none of them could still deny their feelings, even after so long.

Patricia had the same feeling. "I've missed you!" shhe chirped, smiling softly. "It's been what, ten years since we saw each other in person?"

Eddie sighed. "Yes, it has. It's been so long." he noticed the letter on his desk. "Hey, did you get a letter today?" he reached out and grabbed it, pulling it in front of him so she could see.

"Oh!" Patricia yelped. "I forgot about that!" she too leaned over to some sort of workspace, before showing the same letter, just with her name on.

"We should read them," Eddie advises, and Patricia nods.

Simultaneously, they both open the envelope.

* * *

Alfie had just arrived back home from visiting his parents' when he noticed his letter. He shoved the key into the lock and turned it, pushing the door open and he heard the scrape of paper. Alfie then shut the door and noticed the pristine white envelope, bearing his name.

Well, he thought. Let's see what this is for.

That's when he opened it, and scanned the writing on the page.

* * *

"This is perfect," Amber whispers, holding up her latest fashion creation. In her size, as well. A strapless, light pink dress that stopped just above the knees, and an extra sewn on sash of magenta around the waist.

Amber then reminded herself to check the mail.

Gently draping the dress over the chair, Amber trotted along the hall of her house (she was rich, obviously she could afford such things) and towards the front door, where she then gathered up today's mail.

A letter, no other information on the front but her name.

She tore it open with no hesitation, using her sharp manicured nails.

* * *

Fabian smiled as he stared at his phone - the same one he's had for ten years, he never bothered to get a new one, his iPhone 4 functioned perfectly well. He was scrolling through his photos of his old memories.

He came across the one of him kissing Nina's cheek whilst she smiled for the photo.

He remembered that day. Very well.

Fabian locked his phone and placed it on the table, picking up the envelope.

"Might as well read this," he says to himself, before heaving a sigh and tearing it open.

Anything to get Nina off his mind.

* * *

_Dear Fabian,_

_It's been so long, dearie! Ten years today, is it not? Anyway, I wrote to you to let you know that Victor... he's died. He had a will and to read it, I want you and everybody else to return to Anubis for his will._

_He put all of your names in, all of you have the same thing written next to your name._

_Please arrive back to Anubis house by 12 o'clock. I know it's sudden, but it's urgent. I'll talk to you then._

_See you soon,  
Trudy._

* * *

They had all gotten the same letter, the only difference was their name at the top, who it was addressed to.

Each former resident then realised that each one of them must've got the same notice.

Victor had died - how exactly had this happened? More importantly, though, they all had the same thing that Victor wanted them to have.

But what could it be?

Then it all clicked.

They'd all meet up once more, the first time in ten years.

How eager they were.

* * *

The taxi rolled up onto the gravel the next day, and out tumbled Nina Martin. She thanked the driver and handed him the money, and then watched him speed off.

She was back home.

Nina knocked on the door, and the door immediately flew open and a pair of arms were flung around the younger girl's neck. She let out a squeal of surprise. "TRUDY!" she exclaimed, hugging the elder woman back with just as much happiness.

"Nina, dearie! You're the first one here! Come on, you can have a look at his will first!" Trudy had a gleam of sadness in her eye at the fact Victor wasn't on the prowl at night no more. Nina simply nodded and followed her into that familiar seating room.

Nothing had changed.

Nina approached the coffee table and hesitantly picked up a document of paper, and quickly scanned for her name.

She had found it.

Martin, Rutter, Millington, Williamson, Sweet, Clarke, Jaffray, Lewis, Campbell and Mercer were the names. Of course, this was Victor. He wouldn't put their first names. He doesn't do things easily.

Next to the list of ten surnames was something that shocked Nina deeply. It was vague, it was mysterious... it was worrying.

"Inside the bird."

Nina frowned. What on Earth? Why would Victor put such a thing? Trudy must've thought it was an inside joke or something, that or she didn't understand.

Nina didn't either.

"Nina Martin?" a voice boomed from behind her, and Nina whirled around.

Time for the reunion.

* * *

**Complete!**

**So I know the starting chapter wasn't the best, but it is only just getting started, so it'll get 10x better!**

**I hope you liked it! So what do you think Victor had meant by 'Inside the Bird'? I bet you all know, aha. **

**I'd like it if you review, for you to answer these:**

**1) Pairing you would most like to see in this story.**

**2) Who Jerome should be witht - Mara or Joy? (I haven't seen S3 yet, it airs this month. SO EXCITED XD! So I'm just asking, I think both couples are cute).**

**3) Pairing you would least like to see in this story.**

**Even if you just answer one question, that'd be fantastic, thanks. :P**

**Anyway, I'll be updating this probably tomorrow, as I'm really getting into writing it!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you leave a review!**

**~Random (:**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Riddle

**Hey there! (:**

**18 reviews in one chapter? AMAZING. Mainly because you were answering the questions, but it still counts! Thanks guys.**

**A lot of you were asking... yes, I am indeed from the UK, so the 3rd season has sadly not aired yet. I do know there's LOADS of couples, such as Jerome/Joy ad everything (THEY. KISSED. I. SAW. IT. OH. MY. GOD. I. SPOILED. IT. FOR. MYSELF. BUT. I. DON'T. CARE. FANGIRLING). **

**I probably WILL pair Jerome with Joy (sorry Jara lovers, but the majority wanted Jeroy) as well as Fabina, Amfie and Peddie. I will include Patrome friendship moments as well as others. I don't particularly know what to do with Mara and Mick - friends or a couple?**

**Anyway, enough of my blabbing, here's the second chapter! I'm not exactly good with reunions, so sorry if it's bad. Sorry if the riddles bad too, I'm trying!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"Amber?" Nina stuttered in shock. No matter how long it had been, she'd recognise her anywhere. Long, silky blonde hair that cascaded just over her shoulders. Those vibrant blue eyes as clear as the ocean.

"So good to see you!" Amber squealed, charging over to the American and immediately engulfing her into a hug. "It's been so long! I can't believe your here!"

"I can't believe we're seeing each other again!" Nina exclaimed, equally as loud and as excited as Amber.

"I can't believe I'm here early," another voice came, and the girls split to see a familiar blonde boy.

"Mick!" the girls cried, rushing over and throwing their arms around his neck.

He let out a laugh, wrapping one of his arms around each of their waists and spun them around in their arms. "Good to see you, girls," he says, giving them a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Words can't even begin to explain how happy I am to see you both."

None of them could, it was amazing. It was wonderful. They went so long, ten goddamn years, without seeing one another.

"Oh God, this is actually happening," yet another person spoke, and the three tore from their previous embrace to see a smiling alien lover.

"Alfie!" Nina yelped, wrapping her arms around him in a quick hug. Mick gave him a short hug as well, but Amber squealed and snaked her arms around his neck and gave him a fairly long hug.

"No hug for me then?" a question came from the kitchen.

"Mara!" Mick cheered, and Mara grinned and ran into her friends' arms.

"Me next!" another voice.

"Joy!" Nina giggled, placing her arms around the girls' waist as she laughed. "I've missed you."

"Have I missed all the hugs?" an American accent rang out.

"Eddie!" everybody yelped, and began to talk all at once. Everybody was arriving, it was so exciting. So many things to talk about.

"Hey, the party doesn't start until I walk in!" somebody yelped, and a familiar red head walks in.

"Patricia!" Joy shrieks, practically leaping onto the intimidating goth. Patricia laughed and spun around, gripping her tightly. Finally, she had let go and Patricia's eyes lit up.

"Weasel!" she chuckled, and Eddie grins.

"Yacker!" he says in an equally happy tone, and he lifts her up off of the ground and pulls her into a giant bear hug.

"Ahem," a cough sounded, and everybody turned.

"Jerome!" Alfie hollers, tackling the taller blonde onto the floor causing everybody to erupt into laughter. "Oh my God, you're here! It's really you!"

"He's scaring me," Jerome chuckled, and Nina pulls Alfie from Jerome so he can stand up straight. "Trixie!" he laughed, and the red head can't help but giggle and give him a hug.

How long it had been... it had killed them knowing that they haven't seen each other in years.

Only one was missing.

Nina saw him first, without a second thought. Her eyes lit up with happiness and her lips grew into a smile. "Fabian!" she squealed, and with no hesitation, ran into the hallway and into his open arms. He laughed, burying his face into her gorgeous hair, muffling the sound.

"I've missed you," he whispers, and Nina's heart swelled at his words.

"I've missed you, too," she replied, and she felt Fabian's lip form into a grin. The pair of them returned to the common room and immediately struck up a normal conversation with the occasional hugging and giggling, disbelieving that everybody was here, just like old friends.

Which they were, and Nina wouldn't trade it for all the money in the world.

* * *

Mara and Mick stayed downstairs to help Trudy with some food, and to catch up. The rest of them were upstairs in Victors' office.

"Nothing's changed," Nina laughed quietly, running her hand along the old, oak desk.

Alfie blinked, and sniffled. "This was like my second home," he said dramatically. "I always ended up here."

"No duh Sherlock," Joy said, and everybody cracked a smile.

How they went without each other for ten years - and survived for that matter - they didn't exactly know.

"Dearies," the familiar, loving voice came from the doorway. The eight turned and noticed their old housemother, wearing a happy smile. "You've all read his will, yes?" they nodded.

Inside the bird was all that was written.

No favouritism there.

"Well, there was an extra part," Trudy piped up, and everyone's ears strained as she continued. "Eddie, Victor wanted you to have this." she pressed a tarnished, old key the length of his middle finger into his hand. "I don't know what it was for."

"What did he leave you, Trudy?" Patricia asked curiously.

"Anubis house," she responded, and everybody was surprised. "I know, so generous of him. Anyway, I'll be downstairs with Mara and Mick if you need me." and with that, she stalked off.

"Good for Trudy," Amber broke the growing silence.

"What do you think Victor meant by 'inside the bird' then?" Jerome questioned.

At the same time, all eight figures turned their glances to Corbiere.

"We already ripped his head off in the first year," Fabian remembers. "Why would he want us to look again?"

Alfie exchanged a mischievous look with Jerome, before he stepped forward. "Dibs on pulling it's head off!" he chirps, gripping the birds' beak and giving it a tug. With a small pop noise, the birds' head came clean off, revealing two separate rolled up pieces of paper.

"Something tells me this can't be good," Eddie says, as Nina and Fabian take a piece of paper each. "Especially this key - what the heck is it for?"

"Just keep it safe for now," Patricia says, and puts her palm on his hand comfortingly, both of them ignoring the familiar jolt of electricity. Eddie simply nods and tucks the key into his back pocket.

"This one's a letter from Victor..." Nina spoke slowly.

"Read it!" Patricia commanded.

Jerome sighed, a smile on his face. "Ten years and she still has such a bossy attitude." Patricia then sneered at him, but couldn't stop the grin creeping onto her lips.

"_Children, I have left you behind information regarding another riddle. I knew my time was coming to an end soon and, considering your remarkable skills with discovering the truth behind previous mysteries, I've left it in your hands. I never had time to finish the elixir, even in ten years. I hope you don't let me down and succeed with completing this... task, shall I say? Good luck, and stay safe.  
Regards,  
Victor._"

Nina finished reading the letter with a frown.

"Unbelievable," Alfie scoffs. "To think he still calls us CHILDREN!"

"Don't forget the fact that there's ANOTHER riddle," Amber exclaimed, enunciating the 'another' to show her frustration. "He left us behind yet another riddle to complete?"

"It must be pretty big if Victor didn't feel up to it," Joy commented thoughtfully. "We've already found a cup and a mask, what else is there?"

"Judging by this riddle, a lot," Fabian chuckles.

"Read it then, Stutter Rutter!" Jerome piped up, earning a glare from Fabian. "Sorry. Go ahead, Fabian."

"Looks like you haven't changed either," Patricia's snarky comment sounds.

Jerome puts a hand to his heart. "It hurts that you think I would ever change," he joked softly.

"C'mon Fabian, read!" Alfie demanded.** (A/N I'm rubbish at riddles, I tried my best).**

"_Those who were evil, their possessions are required,  
This one wanted what the heart desired.  
A way, a cure, to live another day,  
Little did he know someone would have to pay.  
In his room full of desks and books,  
High and low is where you'll have to look.  
Whoever is willing to complete this task,  
The next wanted clue shall be in your grasp._"

Nina raised an eyebrow skeptically. "It's like it was written by someone who knew the person in the riddle. The one their talking about."

"It seems that way," Jerome replied, and scanned his friends. "Does anybody know or have any ideas on the riddle?"

"Well it's definitely a he," Fabian comments. "I think-"

"You lot might as well have dinner whilst your here!" Trudy's voice bounced up the stairs. "Come on, it's my famous spaghetti."

Alfie fidgeted. "Oh, God, I haven't had that in years." then he raised his voice. "Trudy I've missed your cooking!" and took off running.

Joy turned back to the rest of them, ignoring Alfie's usual behaviour. "Discuss this more after dinner?" everyone nodded, and Fabian tucked away the riddle in his jeans pocket, Nina doing the same but in her jacket. One by one, they descended down the stairs.

Throughout the entire time they were eating spaghetti and talking amongst one another, one thought was circling their brains.

Who is the riddle talking about?

* * *

**Victor obviously knew what they would mean by his clue!**

**SO THEN - A new riddle! Exciting! Can anybody guess who the riddle is describing, if so who? (;**

**There will be more couple moments in the next chapter, I promise. You'll love the next chapter... *mischievous wink***

**The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, as I'm really getting into writing this story.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review with your thoughts/opinions!**

**~Random (:**


	3. Chapter 3: Attack

**Hey y'all! (:**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows! Means a bunch, thanks!**

**Majority of you all guessed the same thing - Frobisher Smythe library. Well, it was pretty good guesses, but no. You shall see. ;)**

**Okay, I want to keep this A/N short and simple. You will all LOVE ME (Peddie shippers, wink wink) and HATE ME (surprise ending) for this chapter.**

**Putting it out there.**

**Without further ado, chapter 3!**

**I don't own House of Anubis or the reference of Friends.**

* * *

It was after dinner now and everybody had gathered in Nina and Amber's old room. No other students had lived in this house, it was peculiar. The only things left were the plain beds that had been stripped of sheets, the bare walls ridden from the posters and pictures.

"Good times in this room," Nina said softly, tracing her hand along the familiar wallpaper.

"You're telling me, I've missed this room," Amber responded, sighing happily. Even in it's almost empty form, Amber could remember when she lived here. Where each piece of furniture was placed, the colours... she remembered it well.

Alfie blinked, scanning the room. "Have the walls always been PURPLE?"

Jerome chuckled. "Yep."

Alfie then gasped. "I just quoted Friends!"

"Anyway," Fabian buts in, before Alfie goes on a rant. "Mara, Mick, we looked inside Corbiere like Victor had left us to do, and we found two sheets of paper. A letter from him, and a riddle." Nina and Fabian handed the two the papers and they read over them thoughtfully. **(A/N they know about the mysteries... just putting it out there).**

Mara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "A way, a cure, to live another day? Little did he know someone would have to pay? What on Earth..." she muttered.

"Full of books and desks..." Mick recited. "Couldn't that be a library?"

Nina's eyes lit up. "Yes, it could!" she then faltered.

"Or Victor's room," Alfie muttered.

"It wouldn't lead us back to there, surely not," Fabian replied, frowning.

"Or a classroom," Amber scoffed.

Everyone turned to Amber in shock.

"What?" she muttered, not quite sure what she even said herself. Then her face broke out into a smile. "A classroom! Oh, how clever am I?"

"Don't forget modest," Jerome said sweetly, and Patricia swiftly elbowed him in the ribs.

"So it could be a library or classroom..." Joy trailed off.

"That still doesn't explain about someone wanting to live another day, does it?" Eddie was completely, utterly lost.

"C'mon guys, think!" Nina urged. "Who wanted a way, or a cure to live?" everyone was thinking hard.

Patricia's stomach churned as she thought about it.

"I-I think I know," Patricia spoke up.

"Really?" Fabian urged. "What?"

"Amber's right, it is a classroom," Patricia says, and the blonde squeals in joy. "We have to head down to the school, now."

"It's seven at night, undoubtedly Mr Sweet would be there and others!" Fabian protested.

Eddie then grinned. "I have a plan."

* * *

A knock erupted softly on the other side of the door, and Mr. Sweet glanced up from grading papers. "Enter," he ordered softly, and the door flung open to reveal none other than his son. He let out a small gasp of surprise. "Edison!"

"It's Eddie, dad," Eddie corrected jokingly, before taking a seat in front of his desk and shutting the door.

"It's so good to see you, Eddie," Mr. Sweet mused, the corners of his mouth curving slightly upwards into a grin.

Eddie grinned back, and struck up a conversation with his father, whom he hadn't seen in years.

He didn't know if it was because he missed him. Maybe that was partly why, only a little.

Or the fact that this was part of the plan.

* * *

"Eddie's got Mr. Sweet distracted," Mara says, glancing at the doors of the school entry. "Okay, not all of us can go inside, we'd cause too much noise."

"Agreed," Nina spoke quietly. "Mick and Alfie, you stay in front of the school doors and watch for anybody entering or leaving. If someone's entering, text one of us."

"Nina, Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Joy, Amber and I will go inside," Fabian continued. "Amber will wait outside in the hall near the doorway of the classroom Patricia's certain about."

"Whilst the rest of us look around," Mara finished. "Everybody ready?" they nodded.

"Let's go," Nina demanded, and they all took off down inside the school as quiet as a herd of mice. They were all following Patricia - as well as constantly looking around and over their shoulders.

"This room," Patricia said, slowly turning the doorknob as to make little noise, before opening the door. The six of them (minus Amber, who was guarding the door) went inside, and gasped.

"Mr. Winkler's classroom," Joy spoke softly.

Nina gasped once more. "Of course! It all makes sense!" Nina pulled out the paper with the riddle on. "A day, a cure, to live another day... Mr Winkler had a degenerative illness, remember? The elixir was the only thing that could keep him alive."

"Nice work, Patricia!" Amber chirped, before regaining her concentration and kept her eyes focused on the hall.

"We have to search - but for what?" Mara was stumped.

Fabian shrugged in response. "Anything suspicious, or another riddle. Go!" Nina darted to the teachers' desk. Joy, Mara and Jerome went for the cabinets scattered all over the room. Patricia was looking through all the files in the filing cabinets. Fabian searched through paperwork on Jason's desk.

"Anything?" Joy called.

Murmurs of "Nope," and "Sorry," and "Not a thing," circled around the room.

Amber let out a small squeak. "Mr Sweet is coming!"

"What?!" everybody hissed at her.

"Hide!" Amber urged, before running towards a cabinet (luckily she had put on converse) and climbing in. Mara, Jerome and Fabian took up the space of 3 other cabinets.

"There's room, get in here!" Jerome demanded to Joy, and Joy growled, before simply running over. It was a tight fit, but Joy was quite slender, so she could manage.

"I'll get you later," she promised him, whereas he simply chuckled and pulled the doors closed.

Nina darted under the desk, and Patricia simply sat on one of the work tables, swinging her legs back and forth.

There was no time, nor an available place, to hide.

"Eddie, it was a-" Mr Sweet stopped short upon noticing a red head in a classroom. "Patricia Williamson, is that you?"

Eddie's eyes widened as the father and son both walked into the classroom, and she grinned. "The one and only."

"Well, Dad, I'm heading out," Eddie says, gripping Patricia's elbow and pulling her from the desk.

"Why were you here, though, Patricia?" Mr Sweet was curious. Patricia mentally growled - now she had to think of a lie. Which, was easy for her, so she shouldn't complain. It took her about three seconds.

The red head let out a scoff. "I was waiting for my boyfriend," she states, grabbing Eddie's hand and intertwining their fingers. "It was nice seeing you again, but we really have to go. Goodbye," and with that, Patricia dragged Eddie out of the classroom and down the hall towards the exit.

A cocky grin appeared on Eddie's lips. "Boyfriend, eh?"

"Shut up," she snapped, but couldn't fight the smile taking over her lips.

He tugged on her hand, causing her to stop walking and tumble backwards, her back slamming into his chest. Patricia felt him lean down so his lips were a few centimetres away, and she could feel his hot breath tickle her ear.

"I don't mind," he whispered huskily, sending shivers down Patricia's spine.

Patricia was one to fight, though. She loved to have the final word.

Patricia then turned so that they were now only millimetres apart from each others' lips. "Neither do I," she replied softly, and Eddie couldn't take it.

Ten years without a girl he loves practically killed him.

His lips were just about to touch hers...

"Let's go, weasel," she whispered, slipping her hand from his and walking out of the front doors.

Eddie blinked, transfixed to his spot.

What just happened?

* * *

Mr Sweet left a few moments after Patricia and Eddie stormed off, and the faint sound of an engine was heard. Jerome climbed out of the cupboard and stood on a desk, peeking out of the top windows that let you see outside. Mr Sweet was driving away.

"He's gone," Jerome said to his friends, breathing a sigh of relief. Everybody came out of their hiding spots.

"I just want to find the next clue and scram," Mara says with a groan.

"High and low is where you'll have to look..." Nina recites with yet another sigh.

"Let's keep searching," Fabian says, and everyone nods, going back to their previous investigating.

"If I were a riddle, where would I be?" Joy mused to herself.

"In a book, duh," Amber replied.

A book?

Nina rushed towards the bookshelf and scanned every book. "No, no, no, no..." she muttered as she went, trailing her finger on each spine.

"High and low..." Mara muttered to herself, frowning as she mumbled. "What could that mean? On top? Underneath? her eyes widened. "Underneath..."

"What?" Fabian mumbled.

"Underneath," she said louder. "Try underneath stuff, like the desks!" Amber went to the front teachers desk whilst Joy and Jerome looked under the student ones.

"Mara, come on, it's pretty unlikely that-" Jerome started, but was cut off abruptly by a familiar blonde squeal.

"I found something," Amber yelped, frowning as she felt underneath the mahogany desk. "It's taped onto it."

"Then pull it off!" Fabian demanded.

"But my nails!" Amber whined.

"Well, she hasn't changed either," Jerome commented.

"Nobody's changed, Jerome," Joy said with a scoff.

"You have," he said. "You're more mean. Oh my God, you're turning into Patricia!"

Joy glared at him.

"See!" he protested. "Patricia!"

A loud rip erupted through the classroom, cutting off their argument as Amber held up an envelope attached to a piece of cello tape

"Genius, Mara!" Nina exclaimed, running up to Amber and taking the envelope. With no hesitation, she opened it and pulled out another parchment.

"The second riddle!" Joy chirped in excitement. "Read!"

Nina didn't have time to even say the first word, before a scream rang out.

"Patricia!"

"That was Eddie..." Joy said quietly. They all stared at each other for a second before bolting out of the classroom and down the hall, each one of them praying that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

They burst out of the school doors, immediately noticing the worrying scene before them.

"Oh my God!" Amber yelped.

Mick was lying on a car bonnet, sprawled out across the windshield, broken shards of glass everywhere as the car alarm blared into their ears. Alfie was leaning against the wall, groaning in agony. Eddie was breathing heavily in the middle of the gravel, wincing in pain.

"What happened?" Mara shrieked, instantly running over to Mick to check his pulse.

"I-I don't even know," Alfie let out a violet cough, and removed his hands from his stomach, holding up his crimson palms.

"We have to get you to Trudy!" Amber's voice was laced with concern and pain at seeing Alfie in this way. He was bleeding, for crying out loud!

They weren't teenagers anymore.

They aren't as safe as before.

"E-Eddie tried to help her," Alfie stuttered. "He really tried."

"What happened?" Nina asked, kneeling down next to Eddie.

"I-It was all a blur," Eddie mumbled, wincing once more.

* * *

_"What was that in there?" Eddie chuckled, following Patricia along the gravel, the stones crunching under their feet as they went. Mick was about to step in, but Alfie held out his palm onto Mick's chest, signalling for him to stop._

_"Let's give them some privacy," Alfie says, and Mick nods. Simultaneously, they both turn their backs on Eddie and Patricia and keep their gaze on the school doors._

_"Something," Patricia says with a shrug._

_"Patricia," Eddie's voice had dropped to a tone barely audible, that Patricia's ears strained to detect his voice._

_They had reunited._

_So... wasn't there a chance they could be together?_

_"Eddie, I know what you're thinking," Patricia whispers. "Because we've reunited, we can give us another shot... but..."_

_"No, not the but," Eddie cried out, and a snicker came from the doors. "Very mature, Alfie!"_

_"Sorry!" came his reply, and then all was silent._

_"By the time - well, if we solve this mystery - we'll all have to go back home," Patricia continues. "Eddie... as much as I would love to give it a shot... we just can't." then she cleared her throat. "See you back at the house, yeah?" not waiting for a reply, Patricia turned on her heel and began to walk away._

_Eddie couldn't let her._

_"Wait!" he found himself yelling, but she didn't._

_So he did the one thing he could do to make her listen._

_Eddie's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her towards him. Patricia spun around and was about to yell in his face, but she couldn't. Eddie then moved his hands up to her face and gently cupped her cheeks, before pulling her in without a second thought, and smashing his lips to hers._

_He had missed this, and so did she._

_Patricia hated to admit it, but she felt her knees buckle in just the slightest fraction. He had such an effect on her. Patricia was dazed, and Eddie pulled away slowly, staring deeply into her eyes._

_"I let you get away once," he found himself saying. "I'm not doing it again."_

_"Eddie, I-"_

_A loud shriek erupted from the front doors, and Patricia and Eddie separated like lightning and glanced up. A figure gripped Mick by his wrist and kneed him in the chest, before gathering up a ton of strength and hurtling him towards a simple, red car. Mick hit the windshield with a thud, and the glass broke into a million shards, and the car alarm began to blare._

_Patricia and Eddie couldn't see what they had done to Alfie, all they could see was that they had leaned in and gone for his stomach. When they separated, Alfie let out a weak cry and slid down the wall, helpless to stop the blood flowing._

_The figure turned, tugging on their sweatshirt strings and tightening the hood, pulling it even further over their head. A growl escaped from their throat, and a sinister smirk rose on their lips. They raised one of their gloved hands and pointed a finger at Patricia._

_Eddie's stomach was doing nauseous backflips as the figure ran towards them._

_"Patricia!" he yelped, but Patricia seemed paralysed, as though transfixed to the spot. Eddie leapt in front of Patricia, just in time to defend her from the swift punch to the gut, and one to the face. The figure then kicked Eddie in the throat, causing an appalling gurgling sound to escape his lips._

_"EDDIE!" Eddie's vision was hazy, but he could still see clearly what was happening. The mysterious attacker had flung Patricia over their shoulder and easily broke out into a run, before throwing her into a nearby van and climbing inside, starting the ignition. Patricia was seen thumping on the door, screaming profanities at the person, but they were unfazed as they simply drove off._

_"Patricia!" Eddie screamed, coughing at the burning sensation in the back of his throat. That was when the rest of his friends burst out of the school and immediately rushed over to Mick, Alfie and himself._

_He had failed._

_He had lost her._

(LB)

"Oh God," was the first thing that escaped Nina's lips once Eddie had finished telling her through deep, heavy breaths. "Eddie, stay with me, alright? It'll be okay, we'll find her, she'll be safe!"

Eddie didn't believe one word of her attempt at reassuring him.

"Guys, come on, Anubis isn't that far away! We have to get them back there, now!" Fabian hollered, and Jerome supported Alfie as they slowly trudged back to Anubis, Amber desperately doing all she could to stop the bleeding. Joy and Fabian pulled Mick from the car and wrapped each arm around their shoulders, beginning to drag the unconscious boy away.

"Mara, help me with Eddie!" Nina pleaded, and Mara obliged. The two girls lugged a woozy Eddie back to Anubis.

"What on Earth happened?" Trudy gasped, but quickly ushered everybody inside and treated to everyone's wounds, Fabian and the gang doing anything to help.

Nina felt bile rising in her throat. Someone had attacked Mick, Eddie and Alfie and had taken Patricia. But who?

For the first time, Nina scanned the riddle they had obtained in the classroom, and felt like she had been slapped across the face.

It wasn't a riddle at all. It was purposefully planted for the actions that Eddie, Alfie and Mick had felt the wrath of. The riddle must still be inside the classroom.

Nina didn't like this note one bit.

"You didn't really think it'd be that easy, did you?

* * *

**DONE! MUAHAHA, I'M EVIL! I live up to that title.**

**SO THEN - Who was the figure who attacked Eddie, Mick, Alfie and also took Patricia? Did you like the Peddie, I know I did! The riddle is STILL in the classroom somewhere, and they'll get another hint on how to find it!**

**The next chapter should be up tomorrow (oh, and sorry if I confused you about 2 notes in Mr Winkler's classroom - basically, the person writing said riddles must've known they'd think under there first - who's to say they weren't watching them look?)**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Going Where?

**Hey y'all! (:**

**Sorry, I didn't update in a while! Homework, homework, homework & visiting relatives/friends.**

**Just finished a game - Legend of Spyro, Dawn of the Dragons. DON'T JUDGE ME, WHO CAN RESIST A LOVELY PURPLE DRAGON?**

**Rant over. I am calm. *Deep breathing*.**

**Thanks SO much for all the reviews, I appreciate it immensely. This chapter has PEDDIE and a VERY SHOCKING TURN! :O**

**Anyway, here it is!**

**Enjoy! I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"You're saying there's another riddle in the classroom?" Amber says in surprise. Eddie, Mick and Alfie are resting in the common room. As it turns out - Eddie had minor bruising, Mick had shards in his arms and back and required stitches, and Alfie had been stabbed. Luckily the knife missed his vital organs, so he'd be as right as rain in no time.

"Yup!" Nina says, popping the P. "I told Joy and Jerome and they've quickly gone back to the school to have a look."

"They have?" Mara asked, and Nina replied with a nod. Mara couldn't help the jealousy bubbling through her core. She knew Jerome and Joy had a thing before graduation. They liked each other, at least. Mara just couldn't stop feeling the same way about Jerome since their break up. She had forgotten about them. Until this morning, when she saw him again.

"So this note was planted, and this attacker must've hidden the riddle in a harder spot," Fabian says, and Nina nods in response once more.

Then Joy and Jerome ran in. Joy had a piece of paper stuffed into her clenched fist, her cheeks a delicate shade of pink. Jerome had a cocky grin on his lips as his eyes trailed back over to Joy. Mara's jaw tightened.

"We have it!" Joy responded breathlessly, obviously flustered. Maybe not just because of the running they did over the campus site.

"Read it then!" Amber orders.

"_Each of these items have a story to tell,  
Yet with no mouth, it's still easy to sell.  
It opens, it closes, but you cannot go inside,  
With each and every one always holds a surprise.  
It has no bones but does own a spine,  
They peacefully rest in an orderly line.  
Imagination they know, inside one, it rests,  
Soon you shall obtain a clue for your next test._"

"I'm stumped, and it's only the second riddle of many," Mara groans, jumping up onto a washing machine to sit on. Yup, they were reading a riddle in the laundry room.

"Guys!" they heard the faint call of Mick, and his voice sounded strained. "Come in here!" the gang obliged, and Joy tucked the riddle in her back pocket as they went. They all arrived in the common room.

Amber immediately set her sights on a pained Alfie, and her eyes glazed with concern. "Oh, boo!" she cooed, rushing over to ask him how he was. Then, she blushed furiously, feeling everyone's eyes on her. "Force of habit, sorry." she says sheepishly, and everyone simply chuckled.

"Guys, we have a new riddle!" Joy chirps, capturing the attention of Eddie, Mick and Alfie. Joy then recited said riddle, and the three boys groaned simultaneously.

"I have no clue," Mick says with a sigh, fidgeting uncomfortably on the couch.

"I say we split up," Nina says. "Into two groups. One group tries to solve the riddle, the other snoop around and try to get Patricia back?"

"I'll try and find Patricia," Eddie says.

"I will, too," Joy says. "She IS my best friend, even after all these years."

"I'll go too," Jerome says immediately, and Mara bites back a growl of anger.

"And me!" Mara butts in, shooting Joy a glare that is oblivious to everybody.

"So that means Alfie, Nina, Amber, Mick and I solving the riddle," Fabian spoke up. "And Mara, Eddie, Jerome and Joy finding Patricia."

A letter fluttered through the open window, carried by the night breeze, and flew to a stop at the coffee table.

"How convenient," Jerome says sarcastically, and he goes to pick up the note. He sighs and unfolds it. "If you want Patricia back, meet me in the forest clearing at midnight. Bring and give me the riddle."

"We can't afford to let it go!" Nina exclaimed.

"Uh... well, if we want Patricia back, we HAVE to get going, it's quarter to twelve!" Mara observes, glancing anxiously at the clock.

"You four go and take the riddle," Fabian says, grabbing a notebook and a pen, quickly scribbling down the riddle. "We have it here. We'll try to figure it out." When nobody moved, he grew impatient. "GO!"

The nine of them scrambled in different directions.

* * *

"At least you, Mick and Alfie are okay," Mara says to Eddie, as the two of them, plus Jerome and Joy, made their way towards the forest clearing.

"I just hope that Patricia's okay," Eddie admits with a sigh, as the four turn the corner. That's when they see it.

The sleek, black van parked backwards, the back doors facing the four. The front door opens and the hooded figure climbs out, before slamming the door shut and slowly approaching them.

Joy tensed up and on impulse, felt her hand shoot down and intertwine her fingers with Jerome's anxiously. Jerome could tell she was nervous, and he gave her palm a comforting squeeze. He liked how their hands fit, though...

...focus, Jerome!

The figure held out their black gloved hand, expecting what they had asked for. The one thing this person keeps up, that nobody failed to notice, was that they never spoke. Probably so the gang don't recognise their voice -possibly.

"Where's Patricia?" Joy spoke up with a spark of newly found confidence. A bang erupted from the back car doors, and a muffled scream was heard. "Let her go!"

"Show us Patricia first," Jerome demands, and Eddie holds up the riddle in his iron-grip fist. "Then you'll get your riddle." The figure silently stepped backwards and threw open the doors, and a red head tumbled out onto the ground. A few bruises and scratches lined her arms and her tights were ripped, hair slightly messy, but overall she was fine.

"Eddie!" she immediately exclaimed, and Eddie's gaze softened as his eyes met hers. Patricia lifted herself off of the ground and dusted herself off, before she was thrust into the arms of Eddie by the figure, who snatched the riddle from his grasp. "Hey," she said quietly, and he couldn't help it.

"You're okay," he whispered thickly, his eyes ablaze with that one look that made Patricia's insides melt. "Patricia, I'm sorry, it was my fault."

Jerome, Mara and Joy stood to the side watching as the figure hastily drove away.

"Your fault?" she repeated in shock. "Don't be ridiculous! You jumped in front of me to take that person's hits for crying out loud! If anything, you saved me from a beating."

"I-I..." Eddie stuttered. He took a deep, shaky breath. "Ten years, Patricia. My feelings still haven't changed. I don't know about you, but I..." he sighed nervously. "...I love you."

"Aww," Mara whispered quietly, Jerome smiled and Joy bit her lip to hold back a squeal. Yup, even ten years, Amber's squeals had become a habit to her. Way too much time with the blonde...

"I love you, too, weasel," Patricia responded happily, and Eddie's nervousness vanishes and is instantly replaced with a grin. Eddie's eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips, and then back to her eyes. Patricia smiled as he leaned down and closed the gap, connecting their lips and Patricia's hands running through his hair.

Words cannot describe how they make each other feel.

Especially this, right now.

"Guys!" Patricia and Eddie were rudely broken apart by that comment, as well as a squeal. Amber.

"What?" Patricia asked, obviously flustered and annoyed that their moment had been interrupted.

"We solved the riddle!" Mick announced excitedly.

"That person who took Patricia could get there before us, though!" Mara replied.

"Good to see you're okay, Patricia," Fabian comments, and Patricia grins and nods in reply.

"A little shaken up, but fine," Patricia says.

None of them could ignore the fact that this person... gave her up too easily. As though it was effortless, pointless even, to take her in the first place.

"As soon as we discovered the answer, we went to the place," Alfie responded.

"Which was?" Joy questioned, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity and expectancy.

"Frobisher's secret study," Amber replied. "We had to look through ALL of the books - not entering the tunnels, obviously - and we eventually found the book."

"In that book was a riddle to lead us to the next place... when we get there." Mick continued.

"Get there?" Mara echoed. "Where?"

"As well as a riddle there was a short note, but it was something interesting," Mick said.

"A simple phrase - the land of the Gods," Fabian proceeded to tell the five of them.

Jerome shook his head, he was completely and utterly lost. "So?"

"The Cup of Ankh was from Egypt, and Anubis is an Egyptian God..." Nina trailed off.

Eddie gawped. "So you're saying that... that... the treasure or whatever we're looking for... is in Egypt?"

Nina nodded. "That's... exactly what we're saying."

* * *

**OOH!**

**"_And the plot thickens, as they say._" -Jerome.**

**Egypt?! Dun dun dun! You all shall learn what item it is that they're looking for! It is important, and who knows the danger that awaits.**

**OFF TO A NEW LOCATION FULL OF: Surprising twists and turns, cliffhangers (Many, MANY of them) and the gang walking on the thin tightrope of life and death... one of them might just take the plunge. XD**

**I'm so evil. I am titled "Evil Genius" so it is logical. Muahahaha.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! The next chapter should be up soon!**

**~Random (:**


	5. Chapter 5: Plane Rides & Sibuna's Return

**Hey there! (:**

**12 reviews in one chapter, you all are awesome! I know I say it all the time, but it's only because it's true. XD**

**IThinkImFallingForYouYacker - Aw, thanks! I thought my riddles sucked, aha. Thanks for the review! Might I add, I love your penname! ;)**

**She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne - (1) No problem! Patrome was the first couple I actually shipped and I had hoped they'd get together in S1. But Eddie came in S2 and Jerome had Mara (not that I don't like either pairings, but still). So yeah, I put loads of friendship moments for them in because I love them. (****2) Aha, I hoped so. (****3) Indeed I did quote Jerome in my A/N, indeed I did! I mean, come on, it's Jerome! Thanks for the review!**

**Ugh, I'm in LOVE with my own story. That sounds a bit... cocky of me... but it's only because I can make up everything. The riddles, the tasks they must face, the item they look for... ugh, I love it! So much fun and evilness!**

**READ! Okay, so let's see if any of you can guess the riddle correctly! Myself, I think it's easy, but maybe that's because I made it up. ANYWAY! If you get it correct = shout out in the next chapter, and maybe even a PM to you to ask what couple moment you'd like in the next chapter! ;)**

**Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"Okay," Nina spoke, getting her passport ready. "Thank God we could afford this... well, Amber, at least."

"You may thank me later," Amber responds with a giggle. "Plus, my dad owns a hotel in Egypt, so we can stay there!"

"So where are we all sitting?" Alfie asked.

"Since Amber payed, we DID say we'd let her choose..." Fabian trailed off, noticing the looks of horror on people's faces.

Amber dismissed this, and was bubbling with excitement. "Okay - Fabian and Nina, Patricia and Jerome, Mick and Joy, Mara and I, and lastly, Eddie and Alfie."

Amber was convinced Nina and Fabian liked each other. She also wanted to do some digging with Mara, did she like Mick or Jerome? Mick and Joy were cute. She just simply couldn't resist Jerome and Patricia.

"That was unexpected," Joy chimes in.

"How long is this plane ride?" Patricia whined.

"You'll be fine next to Jerome," Eddie chuckled.

"Kill me, kill me now."

* * *

They were all seated together at the front of the plane. Patricia and Jerome in the first seats to the left up front, Joy and Mick opposite them on the right. Behind Patricia and Jerome were Nina and Fabian, and behind Mick and Joy were Amber and Mara. Lastly, behind Fabian and Nina, were Eddie and Alfie.

"Buckle your seat belts and prepare for take off," a air hostess said through the plane announcement phone, before taking her own seat and fastening her seatbelt.

It wasn't long before they took off into the air.

"Jerome," Patricia spat through clenched teeth, as the blonde continued to poke her forearm. "One more poke and I swear to God, you will NEVER be able to have children!"

Poke.

"I hate you," Patricia growled.

Jerome smiled. "You don't, you love me."

Eddie stood up once the seatbelt sign had been turned off. He pointed an accusing finger at Jerome and said jokingly, "I'm watching you."

"Relax, I'm just annoying her!" Jerome says in defence. Satisfied, Eddie sits back down. "So... remember when Nina first came to the house?"

"Yup."

"Oh, so you remember when you had a crush on me?"

Patricia smacked her palm onto her forehead.

"You DO remember!"

This will be a LONG flight.

* * *

Amber frowned. "So you don't like anyone? Anyone at all?"

Mara smiled, and lied through her teeth. "Nope," she says.

Amber narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but shrugged and picked up her fashion magazine. "Alright..."

Mara knew Amber could tell she was lying. Even at 28 years old, she was still bad at it.

Mara just prayed she wouldn't go interrogating the boys.

* * *

Eddie glanced up from his laptop to notice Alfie staring wistfully at Amber across the plane's walkway.

"Dude, I swear, you haven't even blinked," Eddie finally spoke, and Alfie snaps out from his trance.

"Sorry," he responds sheepishly, before sinking back into his seat and focusing his gaze on to his shoes, which seemed to be fascinating all of a sudden. "It's just... all of us reuniting has made me realise how much I've missed you all... and mainly Amber."

"I understand, heck, it's a miracle that Patricia and I are back together again," Eddie chuckles. "We have to thank Victor kicking the bucket for that."

Alfie smiled. "Someone once said that if you love something, set it free."

"And?" Eddie questioned.

"You did that with Patricia on graduation," Alfie continues. "And if it comes back to you, it's yours. Everybody reunited... I guess it's just fate."

Eddie smiled as he heard the angelic laugh of his Yacker erupt from in front. "I guess it is."

Alfie grinned Eddie's way, before smiling softly at Amber.

It is indeed.

* * *

"Joy?" Mick spoke, poking the brunette's arm to capture her attention. It worked, and Joy yanked out one of her ear buds and turned to him with a questionable expression.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever liked somebody so much it made you feel like... like they're the one for you?

Immediately Fabian popped into her mind. "Once," she says softly. "I was wrong about that, though. I was blind to the love he had for someone else." Then she thought of Jerome. "This time... I do feel as though they're the one for me."

"How can you know for certain?" Mick asked with a sigh.

Joy smiled. "Just follow your heart, Mick."

Mick nodded and put his own ear phones in and began to listen to his music. He frowned thoughtfully. Follow his heart...?

That's exactly what he'll do, then.

Joy pulled her hair to one side and glanced at Patricia and Jerome who were yet again arguing, but as a more playful banter.

Maybe she has found the one.

She couldn't be too sure yet.

* * *

"What was the riddle again?" Nina whispered to Fabian, and he quickly gets it out of his front jean pocket and began to tell it to her in an equally hushed tone.

"_The temptation of treasure will come with a cost,  
Those who are willing, some shall be lost.  
The long awaited prize, you should reclaim,  
Prepare to face mind tricks, horrifying games.  
Intelligence and concentration, those are a must,  
For riches and power provides a strong sense of lust.  
Now for the first task, underground it waits,  
Beneath the laying man with a crumbling face._"

"So does this mean... as soon as we get to Egypt, we can actually get to the real tasks?!" Nina was buzzing with excitement. She wasn't too thrilled about the possible consequences, but the chambers themselves.

"Well, we have to figure this out first, but yes, it does, Nina," Fabian responded with a smile, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Let's get started," Nina says, and Fabian quickly obliges.

A figure a few rows back on the right side smirks as they watched the two discuss the riddle.

* * *

"That plane ride was so bad I thought I was going to have to throw myself off of it," Patricia groans, loading her luggage in the waiting cabs. There were three, which meant three people in two of them and four in the last one.

"Was Jerome that bad?" Mara asks with a chuckle.

Patricia pretended to think, stroking her nonexistent beard. "Think of the worst thing that could ever happen, multiply it by a thousand, add your worst fear, multiply by another thousand, THEN the answer you have Jerome."

"I love you too, Trixie," Jerome responds sarcastically.

"To my Daddy's hotel!" Amber giggles. "Get in the taxi's, you lot!" she commanded, and everyone obliged. Jerome, Patricia, Eddie and Joy went in one cab, Alfie, Amber and Mick went in another and Mara, Fabian and Nina went in the last. As they drove away, the same figure watching Nina and Fabian on the plane rounded the corner, a sinister gleam in their eye.

The figure dialled a number on their phone, before holding it up to their ear. "Yes, they've arrived," they said immediately into the phone. Then they nodded. "I know where they're staying. Yes, master, I'll get the riddle."

"Take out whoever get's in your way for me," a voice was heard booming through the phone. "If that means all of them, so be it. Just not the chosen one or her Osirion. Leave them to me."

"Yes, master," the figure replied, before hanging up the phone, stowing it away in their hooded pocket and grinning maliciously, before whistling for a cab.

* * *

Millington's Hotel was absolutely massive. The reception had a marble flooring, cream coloured wallpaper, a mahogany desk with a wooden cupboard behind to store the room keys, a computer perched on the desk, and two sets of stairs on either side of the ground floor as well as an elevator.

Amber was currently talking to the receptionist whilst everyone else was looking around in awe. Considering this was only the first floor, they simply couldn't imagine what the rooms had in store for them.

"Up to our rooms we go! Nines, Joy, get the room keys whilst we take all of our stuff up?" Amber chirps, and everyone follows, apart from Nina and Joy who were getting the room keys and Fabian who had his nose in a book.

"Nina, look at this!" Fabian exclaimed in surprise.

Nina pressed the two door keys into Joy's palm. "Go ahead and get unpacked." Joy simply nodded and entered the elevator. Nina then walked over to Fabian. "What is it?"

"I was reading about all of the Egyptian mythology and look," Fabian was beaming with excitement as he pointed to a certain paragraph. Nina began to read.

"The Staff of Horus was a staff used by Horus himself, known as the God of the Sky. This staff held masses of power and was capable to do anything. The power it held was so strong that it had to be hidden away, as if it fell into the wrong hands, it could lead to giant destruction and someone could use it for their own selfish wishes. Legend has it that the Staff could also cast a strong portal that, when entered, granted you permanent access to the afterlife and become practically invincible. However, to do-"

"The rest of this is smeared, look," Fabian pointed underneath where the paragraph had supposedly finished, and a massive blotch of an unknown substance was covering it. "This book doesn't belong to me, I can't try to get it off." He put it back gingerly in the lobby bookshelf. There was more information they needed to find.

Sure, the Mask produced tears of gold and could turn you into a God, but the Staff... it let you control anything your mind wanted. No wonder it was hidden.

"Do you think that's what we're looking for? The Staff of Anubis?" Nina asked, as they both grabbed the handles of their luggage and made their way into the elevator, where there was a middle-aged woman with short blonde hair, but her eye colour was unknown as she wore black shades.

"Must be," Fabian says with a shrug, before the elevator doors closed. His voice dropped into a hushed whisper. "Staff of Horus? I didn't know there was one."

The woman gasped all of a sudden, startling Nina and Fabian.

"Are you alright?" Nina asked slowly.

"I sense a disturbance in the world..." she whispered. Fabian's eyes bulged whilst Nina stayed silent. This woman seemed to be crazy... then again, with all the stuff they've been through over the years, who's to say that this is normal?

"What kind of disturbance?" Fabian broke the tense atmosphere with another comment.

Panic was swept across the woman's features. "He's alive."

"Who?" Nina was now intrigued, not to mention frightened.

"He walks the Earth once more!" her tone sounded frantic, and it seemed that she couldn't even hear Nina or Fabian. This elevator ride seemed to take a long time.

"Who are you talking about?!" Nina practically shrieked.

The woman turned, and Nina could sense that her eyes were burning through her soul under her shades. "You'll find out soon enough," she says in monotone, before the elevator's opened and the woman briskly walked out.

"Hey, wait!" Fabian called out, as he and Nina walked out after her into the hall.

She was nowhere to be seen.

"That was creepy," Nina piped up, adding a shiver for extra measure. Then they began to walk down the hall towards their rooms. "Who is she?!"

"She seems familiar" Fabian trails off. Fabian knocked on the white glossy door of room 108, whilst Nina did the same on 109. They were let inside.

Nina gasped at the room. White marble flooring was across the room, as well as blood red wallpaper. A window was directly across from the door, it was large and had an ocean view with white drapes hanging over the side. Three single beds with black duvets were lined up against the wall to the window's left, and to the wall on the right were the other two. There was a mini fridge located in the far right corner, as well as lamps on the mahogany bedside tables and a phone to call room service. There was a white door to Nina's right, presumably leading to a bathroom.

"Now this is awesome," Patricia chirps, throwing herself onto one of the beds and immediately relaxing, her limbs everywhere.

"Get in here!" Jerome suddenly hollered, and all the girls left their suitcases and scrambled up from their beds and dashed across the hall and into the boys' room. It was exactly the same almost, but with a blue colour scheme.

"Okay, so in the lobby, Nina and I read about a long lost Staff of Horus," Fabian began. He then filled everyone in on what they read, that there was more to it but it was damaged, and the strange woman in the elevator.

"She said 'he walks the Earth once more'," Nina quoted. "Then she left."

"Did she look familiar in any way?" Jerome tried.

Nina and Fabian thought hard; Fabian knew she seemed familiar. He couldn't be too sure, but there was something about her that linked...

"No," Nina sighed in defeat. "Sorry guys."

"Still, I can't believe the treasure is so close!" Joy giggles, and Jerome smiles at her childish behaviour.

"Well, first, we have a riddle to solve," Mick says.

"Before we do so," Amber began to speak. "This is way overdue, by the way."

She held up her left hand over her eye and her lips broke out into a grin. "Sibuna?" she tried.

Everyone smiled back, and mimicked her actions.

"Sibuna."

* * *

**SIBUNA IS BACK IN BUSINESS, PEOPLE! :P**

**So then - Who was that hooded figure? Who was the woman in the elevator? What did she mean by 'he walks once more'? Is there more to the paragraph on the Staff of Horus? WHAT DOES THE RIDDLE MEAN?!**

**For the riddle, it's quite well known... it's a monument? A temple? Who knows... I do! ;)**

**The next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review & try to guess the riddle!**

**~Random (:**


	6. Chapter 6: Chosen One

**Hey guys! (:**

**I haven't updated in FOREVER! I feel TERRIBLE! I'm so sorry! I've had a lot to do and on my mind lately and it's just been hectic. My sincerest apologies.**

**Ashley Scarlet - They're some pretty good guesses, but you'll have to see in this chappie! As for the mistakes, my apologies, it was late at night and I was tired and I just forgot a few things. It is meant to be the Staff of HORUS, not Anubis, and I got the hand mixed up for the Sibuna symbol. I'm terrible! Thanks for your review.**

**Kayleighann5 - Aw thank you!**

**She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne - 1) You'll just have to wait and see, hehe! 2) Indeed! Who doesn't love Patrome?! Overprotective Eddie is just... Adorable. Patrome aren't rooming together, all the girls are in one room and the boys in another. Sorry for any confusion. 3) Very good suggestions, find out in this chappie! 4) No problem, thanks for your review! (:**

**Once again, sorry for such a delay and thanks so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows! It means a bunch! Well, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"The Staff of Horus," Patricia mused, sighing thoughtfully as she sat down on Jerome's bed, wincing slightly. Her wounds from a few days earlier still stung, and she couldn't get the horrifying image from the hooded figure from her mind. "Even after ten years, the mysteries keep on coming."

"Why us, though?" Amber says softly, picking at her perfectly manicured nails anxiously. "Why is it always us for a mystery?"

"I have no clue," Fabian groaned. "But we should be thankful. This new mystery has brought us together - that, and Victor's death."

"We've found a cup and a mask, and now a staff. Who knows what's next," Joy replies with a huff, pulling her brown locks up into a messy bun. Silence loomed over the ten adults** (it's so weird writing that O.O)** before Mara finally broke it.

"Well, I'm not just going to sit around! We're in Egypt, for crying out loud! So many things to do! Count this as a holiday, not just another mystery." she says. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go visit some monuments."

"I'm up for that," Nina immediately piped up, and Fabian raised his hand in agreement. "Anyone else?"

"I'd rather head down to a beach," Jerome says, and Joy, Eddie, Alfie, Patricia, Amber and Mick all murmur in agreement.

Fabian smiles. "See you guys later," with a wave of his hand, him, Nina and Mara were out the door and down the stairs, and the rest of them went to get changed into suitable outfits for the beach.

* * *

"I'm still stressing over that riddle," Patricia says with a groan, walking along hand in hand with Eddie, black sunglasses perched on her head, wearing a black bikini underneath her white tank top and denim shorts.

"Don't be," Jerome says to her, glancing at Joy every now and then, whom was in a deep discussion with Amber, presumably about fashion. "We can take at least one day off from that, just relax." How can you relax knowing someone else is after the same thing as you? Pushing those thoughts aside, they then reached the beach, which was pretty much deserted, only a few people here and there.

"Race you to the water!" Alfie yells to Mick, and the two boys dashed across the hot sands.

"I'm going to sunbathe," Amber says, pulling off her white cover up to reveal a pink bikini, and runs over to a secluded spot of the beach to lay down her towel.

Jerome grins, and slips his palm into Joy's, who smiles. "Come on," he says, before beginning to run, and Joy lets out a laugh as she runs alongside him.

"So-" Patricia began, seeing as she and her boyfriend were the only two left alone. She never got to finish before she was rudely interrupted by Eddie picking her up bridal style, sweeping her off of her feet. "Eddie!"

"Let's go for a swim,"' he says, smirking as he slowly started to walk to the shore. He felt the soothing sand squirm between his toes as he walked, something he found weird yet delightful. He reached the water, and extended his arms so Patricia was hovering above.

"Eddie, don't you dare drop me," the red head growled viciously, clenching her jaw as she stared him down. "If you drop me, we both go down."

Eddie shrugged coyly. "Fair enough," he reasons, and before Patricia can even blink, both are submerged underneath the water. Eddie released his grip of his girlfriend and the pair break the surface, Patricia spluttering.

"You're dead!" she snaps, lunging for Eddie, whose expression turned from one of cockiness to one of fear. Patricia's hands clasp loosely around his neck, and Eddie quickly grabs her waist and she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Now, now," Eddie starts. "Don't strangle your apologetic, lovely boyfriend." Patricia let out a scoff, but removed her hands from his neck and instead snaked her arms around him. "I'm sorry for dunking you into the water."

"You almost drowned me." Patricia exaggerated.

"I said I was sorry!" Eddie protested, and Patricia lets out a giggle at his expression.

"It's fine," she laughs, before pulling him into a kiss. They part a few seconds later, smiles on their faces. "Come on," she says, glancing at Jerome and Joy playfully splashing each other and Mick and Alfie attempting to drown one another.

"Come on then, let's go get dry," Eddie advises, beginning to wade through the water and back onto the hot sands, Patricia following. "Always so slow, Yacker," Eddie jokes, still not turning around as he continues across the beach. "Patricia?" he turns, noticing his girlfriend - how he loved saying that once again - whose face was flushed a sickly pale white, as though she had just seen a ghost. "What's wrong?"

Patricia gulped, nodding in the direction of the far end of the beach. Eddie glanced over, and noticed a black hooded figure standing, watching them silently.

"It looks like the person who..." Patricia trailed off, unable to finish. How could she just input that they had hurt Eddie and Mick, stabbed Alfie and attempted to kidnap herself?

"It's okay, he won't get you again," Eddie soothes, stroking her auburn locks in comfort, his icy blue eyes meeting her emerald green ones for a split second, before he looks back over at the person.

The figure was still looking their way.

The only difference was that they had raised a leather gloved hand and was now waving to them.

* * *

"The riddle is still bugging me," Nina admits to Fabian with a sigh, as they slowly walk a few steps behind an energetic Mara, eager to get to the next monument.

"I know how you feel," Fabian murmured, frowning. "Beneath the man with the crumbling face? The heck does that mean?"

"The 'mind tricks, horrifying games' sound pretty scary to me," Nina then added. Fabian simply nodded, and just like that, the subject was dropped. An uncomfortable silence loomed over the pair. Even after ten years, the atmosphere was tense from their sad break up. They'd hoped it'd be simple - they'd reunite, and fall in love all over again.

Nothing's ever that simple.

"Now for the Great Sphinx of Giza!" Mara giggled with glee, darting forward amongst many other tourists, camera in hand. Nina and Fabian trailed after her retreating figure slowly, craning their necks to get a glimpse of the historical monument.

"Look at that," Nina murmured, glancing at the crumbling face of the monument, it's nose completely distorted and torn off. "Looks like he had a rough fight." Nina was intrigued now, beginning to shove her way through, bumping into another man as she went. "Sorry!" the man turned and scowled. His greasy hair was slicked back, his face covered with stubble, a menacing snarl as he flashed his nasty, chipped teeth. Nina hastily turned, and so did the man. Something about him seemed off putting, and not just his bulky framed figure.

"He's not exactly pleasant," Fabian muttered, gripping Nina's elbow - both ignoring the jolt of electricity - and lead her through. The two had now reached the front of the crowd, and had once again met up with Mara, who was rapidly taking photographs.

"This is so amazing!" Mara gushed. "It's just so interesting, and-" Mara was knocked forward by an eager woman, no more than in her forties. Fabian caught her just in time before she plummeted to the ground.

"Chosen One!" the woman beamed, completely oblivious to the fact that she barged into Mara and could've potentially hurt her. Fabian's jaw dropped, his arms falling down by his sides as Mara recovered from her temporary state of shock. Fabian knew this woman.

It was the woman in the elevator.

"Who are you?" Nina immediately questioned. She didn't trust strangers as far as she could throw them, let alone when they know that she was the chosen one.

"Just heed my words, Chosen One," the woman continued, ignoring Nina's question. "On the back of that riddle is a hidden message. Discover it, it'll help you on your journey to discovering the staff."

"How do you know all of this?" Fabian growled, his patience thinning dramatically. This woman, however familiar she may be, was driving him crazy. He was frightened.

"Just go. Time is running out. He'll come for you. He's waiting. He's watching." the woman rambled, shifting herself near the crowd once more. "He's coming." with that, she turned on her heel and manoeuvred her way through the group of people.

"Who was that?!" Mara cried out, her voice laced with worry. "Nina?"

Nina had fished out the riddle from her back pocket and had flipped it over, frowning. "There's no message."

"She said it was hidden," Fabian reminded her. "Perhaps its invisible, it might need something to get it out."

"If it's invisible, then try something like lemon juice," Mara chirped. **(A/N don't know if it actually works. Got bored and wrote it.)**

"We'll do that right now," Fabian says, glancing at his former girlfriend. How he'd love to call her that again. "Nina?"

"Before we do that, though, I've realised something," Nina piped up, flipping the riddle over again, displaying the riddle. She kept glancing from the text, to the Sphinx of Giza, then back to the text.

"What?" Fabian asked, his tone filled with a mix of curiosity and eagerness.

"Beneath the laying man with a crumbling face..." Nina recited. She then kept her gaze on the monument before her. "...it's here."

"Of course!" Mara exclaimed. "Genius!"

"The treasure we're looking for is beneath the Sphinx of Giza... this is unbelievable," Fabian breathed.

"We need to find this code, and whereabouts we access it," Nina says. "It's time for a Sibuna meeting."

"Sibuna!" Mara and Fabian chirped excitedly, holding their right hands to their eyes.

* * *

A hooded figure sat at a table in one of the local café, twiddling their leather gloved thumbs. Another man pulled out the chair opposite and sat himself down, and it was the same man Nina had bumped into at the monument.

"Well, Felix?" the hooded person says, leaning back in their chair as they fold their arms tightly over their chest, waiting for an answer.

Felix nodded. "That riddle definitely led us to the monument. Three of them were there. The Chosen One and two others. I'm positive the staff is located somewhere underneath the Great Sphinx of Giza."

"Excellent work, Felix," the other person praised. "I'm sure the boss will be very happy with us."

"What did you find out?"

"The other seven are out of it from what I saw. Two of them were a right pair of lovebirds. The redhead and the Osirion."

Felix raised a charred eyebrow. "The redhead? The one you previously captured?"

The person gave a curt nod. "I was in the distance, watching them. They're weak."

Felix nodded. "They'll fall on their own behalf. Love, if that's what those fools will call it, will rear it's ugly head and take its toll. They'd do anything to keep one another safe."

The unknown figure let out a low chuckle. "Remember, the boss wants the Osirion and the Chosen One alive. He needs them."

"For what?"

"Who knows," the hooded figure sighed. "You know him, he's unpredictable."

A sly, evil grin appeared on Felix's lips. "So the Osirion and the Chosen One are off limits, eh?" His grin widened. "What about the others?"

The figure had a knowing, mischievous gleam in their eye, but Felix could still tell it was there. The hooded figure took a sip of his forgotten coffee that sat abandoned on the table, before speaking up. "That's the best part. He said nothing." He let out a sinister cackle.

Felix nods in satisfaction, before cracking his knuckles. "Oh, I think we're both going to have fun with this."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**So then - the Sphinx of Giza! It's a monument I believe, and it's face is crumbled. I believe that's the one. My bad if it's not.**

**The guy Nina bumped into, his name is Felix and there's definitely more to him that meets the eye! Him and the unknown figure (gotta wait for this one, Felix is an OC). Who is this boss? Hmm? Why does he want Nina and Eddie? What will they do to the rest of Sibuna?**

**The actual tombs and tasks and everything should be in the next chapter, if not the one after that! This is GUARANTEED to be a long story, as you can't rush all these things. Like, 50 chapters possibly. Yikes. Don't get bored of me!**

**Don't forget to review (I kinda rushed this last part, it was so late at night and I wanted to finally update). Thanks for reading!**

**~Random(:**


	7. Chapter 7: The Five Challenges

**Hey guys! (:**

**Thanks SO much for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it, even after I didn't update for so long.**

**I'd like to point out to Guest who reviewed in Chapter 5 saying 'this doesn't follow anything from season three'. Please keep in mind that I started this story before I was even able to watch season three, which meant I had only seen seasons one and two. Even though I've seen season three now, I'll be following the plot like I was, with the season two cast. The Osirion and Chosen One will not be separated in this story. In my others they probably will, but as I started this before season three, I'll continue it as normal. Maybe there will be a few characters from season three, like Willow and KT, or even like Harriet or Caroline possibly. It's a possibility, I'm not saying for definite, but there might be season three characters at some point mentioned, but it won't follow on from the plot line of season three. Confusing? Hope not. Just putting all of that out there.**

**FabianRutterFan - It's totally fine, any review is appreciated, no matter how late. Hehe. I hope that didn't make me sound rude. Aw, thank you for such kind words! It means a bunch that you think so much of this. Oh yeah, grammar! High five! It's important. I'm pleased you like the plot - I'm getting pretty into this story myself! Thanks for your review. (:**

**PurpleDucks5 - I'm making you tingly? Hehe, that sounds strange, but I get what you mean. I hope you meant '50 CHAPTERS! Ahhh!' in a good way, and not '50 Chapters?! Damn it.' Aww, I love you too, my lovely faithful reviewer. Ah, yes, those familiar Fabina moments will soon bloom into a rainbow of loveliness. Too much? Nah. I could just picture Mara getting overly excited over the historical monuments, I had to add it! Thanks for your review! :D**

**She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne - Glad you're liking it! You know what? I think that's why I called him Felix. I had a MEGA Pewdiepie marathon before typing the previous chapter. I couldn't think of a name, and I just thought 'Why not?' Pewdiepie is amazing, bro fist to you. There will be so many twists and turns in this roller coaster ride, I just hope your sitting tightly and prepared. Aw, I'm sure it's not that great in just 6 chapters, but thank you all the same! Thanks for your review! (:**

**Anyway, enough of me babbling. Here it is! I'm sure you'll like this one!**

**I don't own House of Anubis, just the plot of this story. (:**

* * *

"That's when we solved the riddle," Nina finished explaining to the rest of Sibuna what had happened earlier that day, from bumping into that shifty man (it might've been pointless to mention him, but Nina wanted to warn them) to the crazy woman, and the apparent secret message on the back of the riddle.

"Do you really think there's a hidden message on the back?" Jerome asked, gesturing towards the paper in Nina's iron grip. "She sounds a bit too nuts for my liking."

"Is there really any harm in trying?" Patricia replied, sighing as she slowly lay down on Eddie's bed. Nina's phone then beeped, and everybody else proceeded to take part in different conversations. Nina quickly opened her phone to find a message from an unknown number.

The abandoned building on 24th street.

"What?" Nina muttered to herself. She glanced up, noticing Fabian's worried gaze, and she showed him the message. "Do you have any idea who'd send me this? How'd they even get my number?" Nina was starting to get even more panicked than she already was.

"I'm not sure," Fabian says with a groan. It could be anybody, from that bizarre woman to the weird man, or even just a complete stranger messing about. "But maybe after we find the message, we go there? The town we're in isn't that far from the monument, let alone the building."

"What if there's a passage in the building that leads us underneath the ground and under the Sphinx?" Nina tried. "I know, I'm being silly, but considering when we were at Anubis we found a passage from the house to the Frobisher Library, I'll consider anything as possible."

"Guys!" Mara chirped, and everybody gathered around the fairly big coffee table in the boys' shared room. Mara had gotten a lemon from the room service drinks and had squeezed the content onto the back of the riddle, and rubbed it in with a cotton swab to try and see any result.

"Anything?" Joy asked eagerly, and the ten all leaned forward. A vague line appeared for a second, before fading as quickly as it had came. Everyone groaned.

"Unbelievable!" Amber huffed, letting out an annoyed sigh. Then, the writing appeared once more, but more readable, and then slowly faded.

"Amber, do that again!" Mick commanded, and Amber was confused.

"All I did was sigh..." she trailed off slowly, getting thoroughly confused. Patricia rolled her eyes, leaned forward, and breathed on the paper. Her hot breath hit the paper and brought up the writing faintly once more.

"We need heat!" Fabian exclaims. Alfie nods, and runs into the bathroom, coming out a few moments later wielding two hairdryers, and he hastily plugs them in, turns on the switches and hands them to Patricia and Eddie. They turn them on and begin to blast the heat onto the paper, at the same time Mara was using more of the lemon juice to make it clearer.** (A/N saw this in National Treasure baby!)**

"This is actually working!" Mick cheered, as everybody watched in anticipation. The writing was much clearer now: elegant black writing scribbled onto the old page. When no more text appeared, they switched the hair dryers off and stopped trying to get it all to show. That was it. A simple, yet meaningful for numbers were written.

"1915," Fabian read out loud, frowning. Just four simple numbers, was that really it? Fabian would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed. Then again, who knows what it's for?

"Perhaps it's a combination of some sort?" Mick suggests timidly.

"A possible combination for many possible things," Patricia sighed. "Great."

"Putting that thought aside, I just got the most bizarre text from an unknown number," Nina says, and everybody's ears perk up in interest. "It says 'the abandoned building on 24th street'. How weird is that?"

"Could that be the crazy woman from the Sphinx monument?" Mara wonders, and everyone else recalls having heard from Fabian about the strange woman.

"Speaking of the Great Sphinx of Giza," Fabian then says, his eyes alive with excitement. "We solved the riddle. Beneath the laying man with a crumbling face? It's the Sphinx."

"Of course!" Joy gasps, smiling. "It makes sense now! How did we not get that before?"

"You have Nina to thank for the answer," Fabian says, casting his gaze upon her, a soft smile transfixed on his lips. Nina blushed under his stare, but smiled nonetheless.

"I think we should check out that abandoned building," Alfie piped up, and soon quickly receiving looks as if to say; are you insane? "Because it could help us. It seems mysterious, I know, but I just have a feeling... I have a feeling we'll need to go there. What if there's something there we need later on?"

"He has a point," Jerome murmured in agreement. "Plus, we have a code, and it's unlikely the entry to the chamber would be near the Sphinx exactly. Surely somebody would've found it if it was. Perhaps the building is a clue."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Nina said with a grin, and everybody felt their own smiles creep up onto their faces. She raised her right hand, and everybody mimicked her actions, representing the club that they formed several years ago, and will forever live on.

* * *

The barricaded wooden door creaked as Mick lifted his foot and slammed it against the surface, the door shifting slightly. Mick tried again, the worn out wood crumbling with age, and the door flying open and off of its rusty old hinges. Luckily there was a back door - they didn't want to break down the front, or else people would've seen it. One by one, Sibuna made their way into the building, Mick kicking the broken door parts to the left. The ten could vaguely make out the outline of the furniture and the textures of the room through the slight darkness. It was a dust infested room, with rows of oak seats facing them, large pillars located in every corner of the room, supporting the ceiling. Cobwebs cluttered every piece of furniture, and a set of abandoned candles lay on the table nearest to the group of friends, with a blood red sheet covering it. A crimson carpet was to match, spread across the wooden floor, leading from the table to the boarded up front door at the end of the room, making it look like an aisle.

"Well this doesn't look creepy at all," Patricia says sarcastically, her snide comment breaking the looming silence and snapped everybody from their gazes. "This almost looks... traditional." each and every one of them went to different areas of the large room, looking for anything useful. Fabian wandered to the forgotten table, finding a photo frame coated with a thick layer of dust. He gingerly wiped it with his thumb, gasping at the sight. He hastily wiped his thumb on the tablecloth.

"Guys!" he called, and Mick, Mara, Nina, Amber and Alfie rushed over to have a look, whilst Joy, Jerome, Patricia and Eddie continued to look around the room for any trace of clues.

"It's a picture of Sarah and Robert Frobisher Smythe!" Nina whispered, recognising young Sarah and her father, his arm wrapped around her small frame as they stood in front of a building.

"Isn't that the building we're in right now?" Mara wondered, pointing to the building located just beside their standing figures.

"Genius!" Mick exclaimed, and Mara felt herself redden at his comment for some unknown reason. "But what connection do they have with this?"

"Well," Joy spoke up, knocking on the wall to the right of the front door, her ear pressed against it for any sign. "What if Frobisher owned the building?"

"Wait, look!" Alfie chirped, emerging from underneath the table (nobody even noticed him disappear underneath) and dragging a large trunk with him. Fabian dropped to his knees next to it and both flicked the latches open, and shoved the lid of the trunk up. Many files and pieces of papers were stashed inside, and Amber quickly grabbed one.

"Church of Ra... property of Robert Frobisher Smythe!" she squealed gleefully, smiling as they had finally found something useful.** (A/N I know, stupid name for a church, but I couldn't think of one... I don't have much imagination when it comes to naming things. Sorry).**

"So Robert owned this building," Eddie breathed, walking up behind Nina and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, as he watched them all dig through the trunk.

"Nothing else but lots of contracts and documents about the development of this building," Mara sighed. "I thought we were getting somewhere." she fiddled with the red cloth, occasionally lifting it up.

"Wait, Mara! Do that again," Patricia commanded, and frowning in confusion, Mara did so. Jerome and Patricia bolted across the room and together, they pushed the table out of the way up against the wall, to reveal a metal hatch in the floor.

"Amazing!" Eddie says, rushing to Patricia's side and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I helped, too, you know," Jerome mutters, and everybody cant help but laugh. Joy giggled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, unknowingly infuriating Mara. Jerome raised his eyebrows in surprise, but sent Joy a charming smile.

"How do we open this thing, then?" Fabian groaned, running a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Look what it has on it," Joy points out, pointing to four slots that they could roll to create a number sequence.** (A/N like the wall in the cellar leading to Frobisher's secret study, you had to scroll through the numbers to open it, like that!).**

"The numbers we got on the back of the riddle sheet!" Mara exclaimed, and Fabian and Nina hurriedly began to put in the code, 1915.

"The year Sarah was born," Nina muttered softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as the last number was rolled into place. A small click was heard, and Patricia gave the latch a mighty yank, and pulled it up, revealing a hole going straight down into the ground, with a ladder.

Eddie glanced up anxiously. "Shall we?"

Nina glanced at everyone's faces, some expressions filled with worry, other's with eagerness and gave a curt nod. "We shall." one by one, they all descended down the ladder. Naturally, as Nina was the leader, she went first, followed by Fabian and then Eddie, then Patricia, Joy and Jerome, then Amber and Alfie, and lastly Mara and Mick. They all disappeared out of sight, and into the dark abyss of the unknown.

They didn't know what horrors awaited them, and the sinister threats that were soon to catch up.

* * *

Only a few minutes later, the front entrance of the Church of Ra was broken down into pieces of debris, and Felix clambered in, followed by the hooded figure.

"You got a text telling you to come to the abandoned building on 24th street?" Felix repeated, frowning. How could they trust this?

"Oh, I didn't," the figure replied, shaking their head, the glee obvious in their voice. "The Chosen One's phone did." they held up their own phone, showing Nina's contacts, text messages and so on.

"How did you do that?" an awestruck Felix questioned, but a sinister grin was plastered upon his lips. "That's excellent."

"I had to do it, who knows what she could be doing," the figure replied with a snarl. "The only thing I'm not certain of, however, is if those brats actually came here."

Felix's grin widened, if that was even possible. "Oh, they've been here." he raised his large, strong hand and pointed towards the front of the church, where the latch was.

Sibuna had made the smallest mistake of leaving the hatch wide open.

The figure nodded, rubbing their hands together. "Excellent. I think it's about time we taught those fools a lesson, don't you agree?"

"That sounds like a pleasant idea," Felix agreed, walking over to the hatch and beginning to make his way down, the hooded figure hastily following. Before they completely disappeared, a figure wearing a ski mask ran in.

"You're late!" the hooded figure snapped.

"I apologise, I was just talking to the boss," the ski mask mumbled hurriedly, rushing over to the hatch, yanking their ski mask off in the process.

"Just hurry up, will you?" the hooded figure growled, before disappearing into the blackness below. The person nodded, climbing onto the ladder and beginning to slowly step down, gripping the hatch in the process.

Taking one last glance around the room, Caroline Denby grew a sinister smirk before submerging into the blackness, pulling the hatch tightly shut as she went.

* * *

**OHMYGOSH!**

**2/3 of Team Evil has been revealed - Felix and CAROLINE! I was going to reveal Caroline as the 3rd member, but that wouldn't be much of a shock personally. I think you'll be shocked by the last one... hint hint. ;) Oh, and who can forget the OH SO MYSTERIOUS BOSS? Who must it be? *dramatic thunder***

**KEEP IN MIND THAT THESE FIVE CHAMBERS AREN'T THE ONLY TASKS! They're the first of MANY!**

**They discovered that the building was the Church of Ra, long forgotten! They also discovered what the code (also Sarah's birth year) was for, the hatch that leads Sibuna and the Evil to the unknown!**

**Yeah... as for the chambers, I didn't know what to do for chambers 1 and 3. I just went with it. If you noticed, each character that read the chamber description out (e.g Jerome, chamber 3, sly) was connected to their character somehow. Just because. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you think any of this was shocking, wait till you see the next chapter. IT HAS A SINISTER TWIST THAT WILL SHOCK YOU TO THE BOTTOM OF YOUR HEART! (Hopefully. I think it shocked ME, and I wrote it!)**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**~Random (:**


	8. Chapter 8: Separate Ways

**Hey there! (;**

**IMPORTANT. Thanks so much for everyone's reviews! The number has seemingly dropped, but that's what I get for leaving a story for a while! Silly me, tehe! But yeah, it went from chapter 5 (14 reviews) chapter 6 (6 reviews) and chapter 7 (4 reviews). They've dropped. I know it was because I hadn't updated in a while, but it makes me feel like not many people are interested in this story anymore. Just saying.**

**I AM SUCH A FAIL! In the last chapter, at the end in the author's note, I spoiled it. I mentioned things about chambers (five tasks) because I thought I had uploaded that chapter. I GOT THEM MIXED UP! Sorry if it confused you, but the chambers are in THIS chapter, I kinda ruined it. Then again, nobody reviewed about it, so I presume you didn't pick up on it. Just letting you know, I'm kicking myself over it -.-**

**PurpleDucks5 - Oh, I'm all for quotes too, and I thought that sentence was pretty nice if I say so myself. The tingles return! Dun dun dun! Nope, it isn't creepy, I completely understand :D. I never liked her either, she was annoying and freaky. You have a very good eye, Fabina is slowly progressing! You make ME happy with such nice words (I don't care if it sounds creepy!) Thanks for your review! (:**

**This is pretty short, I hope you don't mind, but full of key details!**

**Anyway, without further ado, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

**FANFICTION WOULDN'T LET ME EDIT THE CHAPTER TITLES! CHAPTER 7 IS MEANT TO BE: THE CHURCH OF RA. THIS ONE: THE FIVE CHALLENGES.**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

They descended down that very ladder for what seemed like an eternity before Nina felt her feet hit the ground. Smiling through the darkness, she released the old ladder and fished her phone from her pocket, turning on her flashlight. "Come on, guys, it's this way," she echoed, shining the light down a tunnel. She heard Eddie hit the ground, followed by Fabian and then the rest of them. Cautiously, Nina began to walk down the tunnel, manoeuvring the light all around in search of any unpleasant surprises. Her friends' footsteps were heard shuffling behind her, and an uncomfortable silence loomed over the ten.

"Do you think they're after the staff, too?" Mick suddenly broke the silence. "You know... the hooded figure. The one who hurt us all and took Patricia." Eddie's hand shot out and grabbed Patricia's, giving her a comforting squeeze. She didn't like to mention it, in fact none of them did. Patricia found herself intertwining their fingers together, and continued to walk along the tunnel, hand in hand.

"They must be," Fabian then said, narrowly avoiding one of the many cobwebs this tunnel had to offer. "We just can't let that happen."

"Guys!" Nina exclaimed from the front, her voice filled with happiness. "I found a way out!" she continued to walk, through an arch at the end of the tunnel, and found herself in yet another room. Everyone else clambered into the extremely large room.

"Just peachy," Patricia mumbles, scanning their newly discovered location. A simple room with five doors, all with an inscription on an old sign next to each one. Above every door was a circular light, it's purpose unknown. A stand stood tall in the centre of the room, which everybody immediately went to read. A simple parchment rested on the stand.

"To those who have come seeking great treasure," Nina began to read what was written down aloud. "There will be five main tasks that will need to be complete in order to access the anti chamber. Choose what you do wisely - or face the terrible consequences. In each task chamber, you must retrieve a key to open up the door at the end and enter the anti chamber. All five keys must be gathered in order to open the door to the anti chamber. Good luck."

"Just marvellous," Jerome says with a sigh, biting his lip worriedly as the girls fell into hushed whispers, and the boys standing in silence. Alfie then walks over to the first door.

"Chamber one for the determined," Alfie began to read one of the five signs.

"Chamber two for the fast," Mick echoed.

"Chamber three for the sly," Jerome continued.

"Chamber four for the brave," Eddie read.

"Chamber five for the wise," Fabian finished, anxiously biting his lip out of old habit.

"So we have to split up," Amber says firmly, ignoring the fact that she was beginning to shake with nerves.

"Who's going where?" Jerome asked. "Nina?" he looked at her expectantly. "You are our honorary leader, after all."

"I'm not sure..." Nina trailed off, feeling immensely pressured. "For chamber one, I'd say Amber and Alfie, I personally feel they're the most determined of the group. All of us are, but they stand out. Chamber two, Mick and Mara, because of all the training you two used to do together. Chamber three, I'd say Patricia and Jerome, because you're equally as sneaky as one another. Chamber four will be Eddie and Joy, because Joy risked her life saving Fabian and Eddie would do anything to keep us all safe. That leaves Fabian and I for chamber five."

Everyone nodded, reasonably happy with who they'd go in with. "Sounds great," Eddie says, and he gulps. "Well... we'd all better go, then." He gave Patricia a quick hug and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips, noticing the worry in her eyes. "You'll be fine." he reassured.

Jerome grabbed Joy's shoulders and turned her around, so that she was facing him. "Be safe, alright?" Joy nodded, and before anyone could blink, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down, capturing his lips. Everyone gasped in shock, and Mara felt the oh so familiar jealousy bubbling once more. The pair parted.

"Don't worry, I will," Joy whispers, stroking his cheek. He smiles at her, feeling his lips tingle from where hers was just moments before.

"We better head out," Fabian suggests, strolling over to chamber five with Nina, and everyone else takes their places. Everyone raised their hands to their right eye, and called out the familiar club name loud and clear, before entering their doors, and the doors locking tightly behind them.

"Sibuna."

* * *

Caroline, Felix and the hooded figure quickly approached the very room Sibuna was just in, emerging from their eavesdropping places in the shadows.

"They've all gone into the chambers!" Caroline cried out, gripping her blonde hair in annoyance. "There's no other way through!"

"We must sit and wait," the hooded figure says. "Surely when the task is complete, the doors would have to open. I had been down here before once when I was younger. I never knew what I had to do, and that it couldn't be just me completing these tasks. I needed more people. The doors should open eventually."

"Even so, those miscreants would still reach the anti chamber before we do!"' Felix exclaimed.

"Not necessarily," the hooded figure cackled, before advancing to door number one, pointing to the dust infested sign. "They forgot something."

"Chamber one for the determined," Caroline read, as the hooded figure wiped down each sign on every door. Both Felix and Caroline gasped simultaneously at what the figure had uncovered.

"Like I said, I knew I needed more people," you could hear the sinister, smug tone in the hooded figure's voice.

On each sign, underneath the number and name of the chamber, said something vital that Sibuna had missed. In each chamber, the same thing was needed.

_One sacrifice required. _

* * *

**HOLY FUDGECAKES!**

**Sibuna has made progress to the five chambers - with Team Evil hot on their trail! Each chamber holds a desperately needed key - can Sibuna prevail?! WHAT ABOUT THE NEEDED SACRIFICES?! Oh, the DRAMA! WILL 10 GO DOWN TO 5? Only I could possibly know. ;)**

**Yeah, like I mentioned in the first A/N of this chapter, I put some stuff in the last chapter's A/N about chambers, which was meant for this chapter! I got it muddled up, my bad! Sorry! But yes, the five chambers! THERE WILL BE MORE TASKS OTHER THAN THESE! Don't worry.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next one! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! I'll update soon!**

**~Random(:**


	9. Chapter 9: The First Chamber

**Hey guys! (:**

**Thanks SO much for your reviews! From 4 to 10! I love you so much! I guess quite a lot of you like this story after all. I'm also REALLY liking writing it, so it works out.**

**Guest (reviewed 7/25/13, I do this because there was more than one Guest) - Thanks! I'm glad you like the little twists and turns in it, because there will be plenty more! Also glad you liked the reasoning behind the chamber pairs - I didn't wanna just shove the COUPLES into the chambers together, because perhaps one of them would have to be a sacrifice! Couldn't have that, now, can we? Hehe, thanks for the review! (:**

**pure-black-wings - I'm pleased to see you like the story! Thanks so much for your words, you're too kind, honestly. Thanks for the review!**

**Ashley Scarlet - AH! Yay! 100th reviewer! *Confetti and balloons* You get a virtual cookie since I can't think of anything else... but... THANK YOU! Hehe. Oh, I'm a hardcore Fabina and Amfie shipper as well, high five ;)! Mhm, a sacrifice was such a cruel turn, once it came to my head I just HAD to add it in. As for whether it's an object or person, you shall find out. Oh yeah, Jason! Well he had an illness but we never knew what happened, you're right! I'm glad I have you on the edge of your seat - the SUSPENSE! Thanks for your review! (;**

**PurpleDucks5 - Hehe! Nobody ever expects my twists! That makes me sound a bit too cocky. You'll just have to wait to see each task (there will be more too) I'm pleased it's getting good! To be fair, Jara kinda grew on me, ONLY because it was on the show. When Jeroy happened, though... AHFNJNDFEUNU RIGHT IN THE FEELS. Yeah I don't know who to put Mara or Mick with. Brilliant writer? You're too kind, you spoil me with your words. MHM. Fabina + alone = FEELINGS. Hehe. I did the math. Well Victor died, but he could come back FROM THE DEAD?! Being a bit odd, but oh well. NO, NOT THE SALT! Sorry this was really long... thanks for the review! (:**

**That was a LONG author's note! Anyway, here's chamber 1/5! Amber and Alfie! AMFIE! Enjoy! ;)**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

_Chamber One: Determination_

* * *

Amber and Alfie glanced wistfully behind them as the large, heavy door shut with a colossal bang. Ahead of them was a dark hallway, and another door waiting to be opened. Amber felt tears spring to her eyes - who knew what'd happen down here?

"No one knows where we are, Alfie," she says thickly, trying to contain her cries. "What if something happens to you, or to me, or to the rest of Sibuna?"

Alfie placed both hands on her shoulders and moved his head forward, so that there was only a few centimetres between them. "Amber," he began slowly. "I would never... never let anything or anyone hurt you. I wouldn't live with myself if something happened and I wasn't there to help. I'm going to protect you. I promise."

All Amber could do was nod meekly, sniffling."Thank you, Alfie," she then whispered, smiling through her wet eyes. "You're so sweet." her breath hitched in her throat as she followed Alfie's eyes that flickered from her eyes, down to her lips, then back to her eyes. As much as she wanted this... she couldn't. "Well," she cleared her throat and stepped away from Alfie's grip, Alfie snapping out of his trance. "We have a task to do." she began to walk through the dimly lit hallway.

"Right," Alfie said, his voice laced with disappointment. Perhaps he was being foolish, but for a split second, he thought that they'd kiss. Nonetheless, he shrugged it off and the pair made their way down the short hallway, and flung the door open. The sight was strange.

The room was thick with a heavy coat of fog, making it almost impossible to see. The ground was of cobble, and there were multiple stone walls, about five foot high, reaching the ceiling. Two torches were on either side of the door the duo stood in, lit and flaming away. Alfie took one out of the stands and held up the fiery source of light.

"Is this a maze?" Amber wondered aloud, biting her lip anxiously as she narrowed her eyes, desperately trying to see something through the walls. Nothing but the high stone walls and the layer of fog.

Alfie nodded, wafting the flame torch around to try and see through the fog. "It definitely looks like one. Remember we have to find a key."

Amber nodded, her pin straight blonde locks cascading over her shoulders as she did so. "Then let's get started." Alfie took her hand in his confidently, the other flaming torch in Amber's free hand, and they began to sprint down the pathway, heads flailing wildly to look for another passage.

"How about we split up?" Alfie suggested quietly. "We'd cover ground quicker. What do you say?"

To be truthful, Amber wanted to burst into tears and hold Alfie tightly, afraid he'd disappear. She was afraid he would. He couldn't leave her. He just couldn't. Even though she thought this, all that could escape her lips was a small phrase. "Okay."

Alfie could sense the discomfort she felt. "Hey, it'll be okay," he whispered softly. "I promised you it would." Alfie glanced to his right and held the torch out, noticing another passageway. "I'll go this way, you go straight on, okay?"

"Okay," was all Amber could manage, and the pair immediately went their separate ways. Amber was nervous. Nothing but thick, concrete walls reigning high, and an intense lathering of fog was all they needed. Amber felt herself trembling hazardously as she continued to stumble through the maze, hearing nothing but her own short, ragged breaths making her even more anxious. "Alfie?" she found herself calling out, her voice loud and seemingly echoed forever. "Alfie?" she tried once more. How big was this chamber?

"Amber," her ears strained as she vaguely picked up her name being yelled. He sounded so far away; something she hated with passion. Amber hated being away from the ones she loves. "Found anything yet?"

"No," she screeched back in a reply, her voice bounding off of the many walls, her feet shuffling against the cobbles, turning left sharply down another direction. Walking aimlessly, it seemed, and everything fell silent once more. "I hate this," she whispered to herself as she continued her journey throughout the never ending torture.

"Amber!" she heard Alfie yell. "I found the key!" Amber squealed with delight, but then her smile instantly disappeared.

"Now what, then?" she screeched, waiting patiently for an answer, flaming torch held high.

"Find an exit!" she could just pick up the uncertainty in Alfie's voice. Then again, it was no surprise. The two were just shoved into a fog infested maze with no sense of direction - or how to escape. Amber did as Alfie had advised, walking until she felt herself stumble into what could only mean a dead end. Sighing, she turned around, and with a newfound jolt of energy (mixed with the eagerness to get out of the maze) she broke out into a run. Amber's feet thudded against the cold cobbles as she swerved throughout all the walls, the flame crackling in her ears.

"Come on, where are you?" she whispered, stopping at a four way point, eyes scanning each path. "Where's the damn exit?" she muttered, before taking off in a random direction. Her heart pounded in her ribcage as she ran blindly through the mist, suddenly skidding along the cobbles as a smile broke out on her face. A large wooden door, complete with a keyhole, was located at the end of one of the passages. "Alfie!" she screamed, her voice full of joy. "I found the exit!"

"That's great, Ambs!" her heart fluttered at the nickname he had given her. "I'm on my way!" she couldn't stop grinning as she walked towards the door, and stopped on the tile resting in front of the door. She thought it was peculiar - one singular tile in front of the wooden door, and everything else was cobble?

Her suspicions were confirmed once she stepped on the tile, it sunk into the ground a little bit.

Frowning in confusion, she stepped closer to the door and off of the tile and turned, her eyes widening as another wall began to come down just steps in front of her. Once it touched the ground, the small pathway would be blocked off.

"ALFIE!" she screamed in horror. "I stepped on a pressure plate by accident! The ceiling's coming down! You'll be trapped! HURRY!".

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" Alfie called back, his voice laced with worry. Would he make it in time? Amber's gaze was transfixed on the unstoppable wall coming down, and her heart dropped at the thought of Alfie being closed off.

"Alfie!" she cried out again, tears brimming her eyes as she helplessly stood there, frozen to the spot. What could she do to help?! There was nothing she could do. "Alfie!" she cried out again, and Alfie desperately followed her beautiful voice. Amber then bolted - away from the door, darted underneath the long ceiling that looked as though it would reach the floor in only a minute, and ignoring this prediction, she ran.

She was determined to find him.

"Amber!" Alfie called, and Amber pushed herself. She would get to Alfie. No matter what. They collided moments later, both of them falling to the floor and the silver, tarnished key sliding along the ground. Amber reached for it as Alfie quickly got to his feet, pulling the blonde with him. "Why would you come for me? Hurry!" he intertwined their fingers and Amber hastily led the way back to the wall, which was just wide enough for someone to slide through. Amber got to the floor and peered underneath. "Go, Amber, I'll be right behind you!" Alfie urged hurriedly, and Amber nodded, quickly placing her palms on the cobbles and pulling herself through, then standing up.

Just as she got to her feet, she heard the heart wrenching sound of the wall impacting with the ground. Amber spun on her heels, key in hand, hoping to find Alfie standing directly behind her. He wasn't.

He was on the other side of the wall.

"Alfie!" Amber let out a scream, beginning to sob as she pressed herself up against the wall, beginning to pound her fists on the wall. "No! Alfie, why?" she continued to weep.

"Amber, I had to get you out of here safe," she heard Alfie whisper from the other side. Alfie also leaned on the wall, his cheek pressed against it, just like Amber was. The only difference was that neither of them knew they were both doing the same thing, just that Alfie wasn't thumping the wall.

"You can't just leave me here, Alfie, you just can't!" she cried, repeatedly slamming her fists against the wall. **(A/N I imagined the 10th Doctor and Rose as I wrote this! DOOMSDAY! So many feels right now).**

"I had to keep my promise, Amber," Alfie's voice cracked, his eyes full of sorrow as Amber recalled his promise from earlier.

_"I would never... never let anything or anyone hurt you. I wouldn't live with myself if something happened and I wasn't there to help. I'm going to protect you. I promise."_

"I kept it up until now," Alfie whispered thickly, feeling his eyes flood with hot tears. "I let you down, Amber, I'm so sorry. Please, just keep yourself safe and keep moving forward. For Sibuna, and for my sake."

Amber was sobbing harder than ever before. "Okay," she managed to choke out.

"Go on through, Amber, I'll be fine," Alfie says, sniffing slightly as a lone tear trickled down his cheek.

Amber nodded weakly, even though she knew he couldn't see such an action. "I love you!" she cried out through her multiple sobs, and Alfie cracked a smile.

"I love you too, Ambs," he replied, and Amber found herself smiling, even though tears were still flowing. "Goodbye Amber."

"Goodbye Alfie," she choked out. How could she bring herself to say goodbye to the one she loved? Sniffling endlessly, she turned around and with her fumbling hands, put the key in the lock.

Alfie heard the soft click of the key turning in the lock, and the small creak of the door opening.

Amber glanced back at the wall once more. "I'll do it for you, Alfie," she whispered, and taking one last longing glance wishing that the wall would just disappear, she turned back around and walked through the door, taking the key with her, and slamming it shut.

Alfie smiled softly, pulling himself from the wall and wiping his stray tear away. He suddenly got an uneasy feeling in his stomach as felt the floor shake. Then the floor opened up and Alfie screamed, swallowing him whole, taking him into the unknown as the floor sealed back up, and the whole room fell silent.

* * *

The hooded figure was still standing in the chamber entry room when Caroline and Felix returned from seeing their boss.

"What did the boss want to know from you both?" the figure asked, not turning around but noting their presence.

"The red head's e-mail," Felix responded.

"I used to teach them, she would always leave her laptop lying around," Caroline added with a snarl.

"Whatever did the boss want it for?" the figure, normally the one who knew everything in most cases, was now curious. The boss was unpredictable.

"Who knows?" Felix replied with a shrug. "Has anything happened whilst we've been gone?"

"As a matter of fact, there has," the figure answered, pointing above the first chamber, where the blank, seemingly un-working light rested in the wall. All five were previously off, whilst now chamber one's light had lit up a fluorescent blue. The rest of the chambers were unlit.

"One chamber out of five is now suddenly lit up?" Caroline questioned, cocking an eyebrow. "I don't get what you're saying, just spit it out, will you?"

The figure spun on their heel abruptly and let out a low chuckle.

"We have our first sacrifice."

* * *

**THIS STUFF JUST GOT REAL!**

**That Amfie moment though... it was just like when Rose Tyler and the 10th Doctor got separated in Doomsday! (Doctor Who lovers will know who I'm on about, eh?) But still, SUCH AN EMOTIONAL TASK!**

**Key 1/5 has been obtained, so has the first sacrifice! Alfie! ;( I feel cruel now. **

**So many questions! WHY did the 'boss' need the red head's e-mail?! (I bet you can all guess who the red head is, obviously). What will happen to Alfie? (Like in season two with Senet, the floor opened up like that).**

**MOST OF ALL: WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT TASK? Chamber two, Mick and Mara, the chamber for the fast. Let me know you're thoughts and predictions! (I already have an idea written).**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Love you all!**

**~Random(:**


	10. Chapter 10: The Second Chamber

**Hey guys! (:**

**I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER! Truth be told, I haven't logged on to FanFiction in forever, and I don't even know why. I've been caught up in everything that I've been doing that I've barely had time to write or anything! My sincerest apologies!**

**Ashley Scarlet - Aha, I see you didn't take what happened well. Well, I never said that Alfie died now, did I? WINK WINK! Ugh, I adore Amfie so much it's unreal. That is true, the third and final member (minus the boss) of Team Evil could be anybody - as you said, anything is possible in the House of Anubis ;) Of course he would be the kind of guy who'd do that. It's Alfie - he's silly, he's hilarious, but he's an absolute softie, and adorable. Thanks for your review! (:**

**Guest - I'm glad you thought Alfie's promise was sweet! He'd seem like the guy who would do absolutely anything for the girl he loves. I just had to add the fact that Amber ran back - she didn't hesitate to go towards Alfie. I know right? I wrote the whole wall thing and Amber and Alfie leaning against it, and then I remembered Ten/Rose, and I just thought it was too cute. I could totally picture that happening like that. Thanks for your review! :P**

**PurpleDucks5 - Aha! Trust me, I died too when writing it. I felt absolutely cruel to tear those two apart, but it had to be done. I'm glad you liked how I paired them (It's okay!) thanks for your kind words! I thought it was pretty original as well - they mainly get sent in as couples (slightly like how I've done it, but with a lot of reasoning) I hope it's good that you've never seen anything like this story ;). No, not my salt! Aha, reviewing my story is fun? Well, I'm glad! Mhm, things are getting INTENSE! Thanks for your review. :D**

**adcgreengirl22 - I don't mean to torment you, aha! Of course it'd be Doomsday - the scene was just so depressing but so perfect at the same time. I love Doctor Who, especially Ten/Rose. You can handle it. I had to let them tell each other their feelings, it was too cute. Thanks for your review! :P**

**JUST THOUGHT I'D TELL YOU ALL! I had wrote this chapter out a long time ago, and recently looked back today, and I was unsatisfied with how it turned out. I thought it was stupid and rewrote it (I think this chapter is still really stupid and unrealistic, but I guess it's better than my other one? Probably not, but too late now). Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own The House of Anubis. I only own the plot.**

* * *

_Chamber Two: Fast_

* * *

Mick and Mara both cautiously began to slowly step forward, the door shutting behind them. In front of them was an opening in the floor, and next to it on the wall was a plaque. Written on the very sign was, 'Drop down to start your task.'

"What do you think our task will be?" Mara asked anxiously, biting her lip as she peered into the black hole, wondering where it would lead. Did any of the other chambers have a drop you had to go down to get to your task?

"No clue," Mick replied. "I have a feeling, however, that we'll need to be quick." The pair stepped closer to the drop.

"Let's go, then," Mara's voice wavered slightly as she crouched down to the floor, getting ready to drop. She slowly placed her hands on the floor and dropped into the hole, Mick following.

It felt like a giant slide – a steep slope leading downwards into the constant darkness. When would it end? What was the purpose of going deep underground? Mara and Mick could only hear the ragged sounds of their own breathing, and the noise of themselves sliding downwards. Mara's heart was thudding out of her chest – to say she was nervous was an underestimate. What dangers awaited them? It seemed like an eternity they were simply just sliding down to the unknown. Mara's eyes finally caught sight of a small gleam of light from the bottom of the slope. Her feet hit some kind of surface, and she stood up, Mick hastily following. Their jaws dropped simultaneously.

They were standing on a slab of concrete suspended in mid-air, nothing but a black abyss below them. The entire room was a death trap – if they fell, who knows if they'd live from the fall. That wasn't the main worry for them, though. It was the rickety old bridge that looked as though it was barely holding together, connected from the platform they were on towards the other side of the large room, next to a wooden lift that you'd have to crank up to reach the door at the top of the chamber. The bridge was clinging onto two metal poles on both sides of the room, the thin pieces of rope wrapped around them and holding the bridge upright. Without them, the whole bridge would fall.

"It's just a bridge with a steep drop," Mick says with no emotion. "What does that have to do with being fast?"

To the right, Mara noticed a pedestal with an hourglass on top, and a plaque on the pedestal. "I think that does." Mick followed her gaze and frowned slightly, and the pair walk forward together to read the plaque.

"_You must solve the puzzle behind you to acquire the key. Then, you must quickly make your way across the bridge, avoiding the dangers being fired your way. You have precisely three minutes to do this once you have stepped on the tile in front of the bridge_," Mick read aloud.

"Three minutes?" Mara gasped. "Can we solve a puzzle and get over there in three minutes?"

"I think we can," Mick says confidently, walking near the bridge, stopping in front of the shifty looking tile. It seemed simple – all they had to do was solve a puzzle to achieve the required key, and run over the bridge in three minutes. It sounded easy… until they saw the puzzle.

"It's a math equation in Egyptian hieroglyphics!" Mara exclaimed. Mick frowned – he'd be no help here. The running part he might be able to, but he knew he wasn't the brightest. Sports are the only thing he was good at – he was extremely lucky and thankful that Mara had joined him. Without her, Mick wouldn't have been able to complete this chamber.

"Are we ready?" Mick asked her, getting ready to stand on the plate to start the timer.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Mara breathed out. Mick stepped forward and onto the tile, and it shifted beneath his feet. He glanced at the hourglass and noticed it turn automatically, and the sand began to fall. He then turned and darted towards Mara, whom was already at the puzzle, her eyes scrunched up in concentration. The key was sealed inside a glass case, which would unlock when the puzzle was answered correctly. There were four required numbers (hieroglyphics) that had to be spun into place to answer. **(A/N again, just like the S2 door/wall in the basement where you had to insert the number code for the wall to slide).**

Mara bit her lip anxiously as her hands scrabbled to secure the correct code. They had barely enough time as it is. A million possible combinations flooded her brain as she strived to find the correct answer. Hastily her fingers began scrolling in what she thought was the correct answer. A soft click sounded, and Mick and Mara's faces lit up as the glass case shifted, opening slightly. Mara lifted the case and grabbed the key. Both of them turned around, noticing the hourglass' sand was halfway gone. Mara ran out onto the bridge first, Mick following shortly, and they proceeded to sprint.

As soon as they set foot onto the bridge, a whizzing sound was heard, and something scraped across Mara's forehead. She kept going, though, and put a hand to her forehead and brought it to her face. Blood smeared her palm. Multiple arrows were beginning to fire at the pair from different directions, and they had to sprint and occasionally swerve to dodge them. They didn't want to get shot. That's what the plaque meant by 'dangers being fired at you'. Both of them felt uneasy when they heard the bridge begin to creak slightly, and only one thought came to mind – would the bridge hold their weight?

Their worst fears were confirmed when Mara's foot stepped on one of the small wooden planks forming the bridge, and it broke, her foot going through. She let out a small shriek of surprise and pulled her foot out of the hole, her reaction causing Mick to stop.

"I don't think it's strong enough to hold our weight!" she cried out.

"Then we better hurry!" Mick replied, and Mara nodded, hopping over the newly made hole as they continued to run. They were dreading the moment when the sand would run out – what'd happen? They didn't know how much time they had left, they didn't dare look back.

The pair were closer than ever now. They were closing in onto the other side and almost towards the dumbwaiter type system that would lead them to the door. In about a few seconds, they'd reach the end.

That is until a large snap had sounded.

The time had run out and the metal bars next to the timer back at the start, the ones the bridge ropes were around, had been pulled into the ground, leaving the ropes with nothing to have as support. That side of the bridge had then fallen down and was swinging down into the abyss. Mara and Mick let out cries of shock as they felt themselves fall along with the bridge, victory just only inches away. Both were gripping onto planks of aging wood, which were slowly pulling away and were ready to break off.

"Climb, Mara!" Mick instructed, as he struggled to hold on. He made the mistake of glancing downwards and seeing nothing but darkness, and his knuckles were turning white from his vice grip on the plank of wood. The arrows had ceased fire fortunately, and all that they could do was hopefully climb without the bridge breaking. Mara did as Mick told her to, and began to heave herself up slowly, gripping the planks and the slim rope for support. She then reached the top and climbed onto the surface, before turning and glanced down at Mick, still on her knees.

"Come on, Mick!" she begged, placing the key next to her on the ground, and extended her hand down towards him. Mick reached up, one hand still gripping a plank, and the other gripped Mara's. She attempted to pull him up, and Mick tried to pull himself up using the ropes. A sudden scraping sound was what broke them from their attempts.

"What was that?" Mick muttered, feeling the bridge shift underneath him and the plank his foot was resting on snapped, and his feet scrambled to get onto another.

Mara tilted her head to one side and her eyes widened at what she saw. Similar to the other side of the room, the metal beams holding the bridge ropes on was shrinking into the ground. The ropes would come off completely, and Mick would fall into the abyss with it.

"Mick, you need to get up here now," Mara urged pleadingly, pulling him once more. The bars were halfway down, and the ropes were beginning to loosen. More crumbling sounds of the bridge breaking were heard. "Mick, please!" she pleaded once more. Mick felt his grip loosen. What was the point? The bridge was tearing apart, and would fall probably before he'd make it up.

"Just go, Mara," Mick said, his hand slowly slipping from her grasp. Mara's eyes widened as she desperately attempted to cling onto his hand. Mick's hand fell from her grasp, and he grabbed onto a plank. Mara glanced at the metal beams to see they had finally disappeared under the surface, and the ropes were sliding off of the edge. Mara lunged for them, but it was no use. They had fallen off before she could grab them. Mara glanced over the edge one final time to see Mick fall into the unknown, tangled into the mess of bridge.

"Mick!" Mara cried, her voice echoing throughout the room as her eyes flooded with tears. Why had Mick given up so easily? The bridge was slowly tearing apart, the ropes that were holding it up were coming undone, but surely he could have made it. Nonetheless, she had to grip the painful truth.

Mick was gone.

Mara grabbed the key and rose to her feet, the tears slowly starting to escape her eyes. She walked slowly towards the dumbwaiter and stood onto the wooden flooring, gripping the handle. She began to turn the handle in a circular clockwise formation, and she felt herself being lifted. Why had this happened? Mick was stronger than that – it was almost as if he gave up. The task itself seemed simple, but Mara had no clue the whole bridge would just drop. The arrows were unexpected also. Mara felt the dumbwaiter secure into place at the top of the room, in front of the door. She slowly got off, shaking slightly at the millions of thoughts of what could've happened to Mick flooding her brain, before gripping the tarnished door handle and pushing it open, making her way through and slamming it behind her with a bang, wiping the many tears from her cheeks.

* * *

"Mara?" was the first thing she heard when she entered the room. There was one door to her left and three more to her right, which the girl presumed were the other chambers. Directly in front of her was another door, tightly shut, with five locks with different key holes. Her gaze then drifted to the blonde who was sat on the floor, back against the door, endless tears streaming down her face.

"Amber?" Mara whispered, and Amber scrambled to her feet and attacked Mara into a hug. Mara responded instantly, squeezing the girl back with as much emotion as she did.

"I'm so glad you're here," the blonde whispered, her voice cracking slightly as she buried her face into the raven haired girl's shoulder.

"As am I," Mara replied, stroking her hair softly, her own tears returning. "Where's Alfie?"

Just mentioning his name sent the blonde into sobs. She pulled away, glancing into Mara's eyes through her blurry vision. "We were in a maze, and Alfie had found the key and we were trying to find the exit. Then I accidentally triggered a pressure plate that was bringing down a wall that would separate us and cut us off from the exit. I ran around looking for Alfie, and lead him to the exit. The wall was already halfway down. Alfie gave me the key and told me to slide under, c-claiming he'd be right b-behind me," Amber was struggling to breathe as she told the story, sniffling constantly. "When I turn around, he wasn't there. He was trapped on the other side." She finished with a strangled cry, shaking her head, her hair hitting her in the face.

"Oh, Amber!" Mara cried, pulling her into another bone crushing hug. Amber responded instantly, wrapping her arms around Mara's waist as she cried. "A similar thing happened with Mick." Mentioning his name hurt. "We had three minutes to complete an Egyptian puzzle to unlock the key, and then get over this old bridge in time towards a dumbwaiter whilst arrows were being fired at us. We were about to reach the edge when the whole bridge collapsed, and only one side was left hanging. I had climbed up, and was trying to help Mick up, when the whole bridge fell apart, and he fell down with it."

"I'm sorry about that," Amber hiccupped. Amber sounded a lot worse than Mara did. To Mara, Mick was like her big brother. They dated, yes, but it hadn't worked out. He was more of her best friend now more than anything. To Amber, Alfie wasn't just one of her close friends. He was the boy she was in love with, even after all of these years. "Now what do we do?" the blonde asked, sniffling as she wiped away her everlasting tears.

"I guess we just have to sit here and wait for the others," Mara croaked out, and Amber nodded. The two girls then sat down on the cobbled flooring, backs pressed against the wall, Amber's head on Mara's shoulder. Silence fell over the pair as they just sat, contemplating their thoughts.

They could only hope for the best from here on out.

* * *

**AND SCENE!**

**So Mick has fallen, and Mara continues! GASP! Yeah, I thought this chamber wasn't as good, but I really didn't know what to write! When I thought of all five chambers, I had a main idea for each, and I can't remember ANY of them! I had to think from scratch, and it isn't my best work, but... Oh well.**

**Team Evil is still on the loose! Caroline, Felix and the hooded figure I didn't include in this chapter, because you'll see why in the next. ;)**

**Things are getting so intense! I LOVE IT!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER - Chamber Three for the Sly - Patricia and Jerome! Oh, these two. You gotta love some Patrome friendship! They're adorable, and I shipped them in Season One. I saw them happening before Eddie joined in and Jerome had a crush on Mara. Come on, they were cute! Nonetheless, I love Peddie. (Not so much Jara anymore, I love Jeroy).**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAMBER? Do any of you have any theories - and who do YOU think will be the sacrifice in Chamber Three?! :O**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, don't forget to review! The next chapter should be up soon, so stay tuned! Love you all!**

**~Random**


End file.
